Una vida tras la cortina
by FlakyVickyHTF
Summary: Todos conocen parte de la vida de nuestros animatronicos, pero, nadie sabe como comenzó. Desde el inicio del primer restaurante Fredbear family dinner, hasta el más actual, Freddy fazbear's pizza. ¿Qué tanto habrán pasado nuestros queridos animatronicos para llegar hasta donde están ahora?
1. Freadbear family dinner

**Hola que tal, soy FlakyVickyHTF aquí presentando un fanfic de Five Nights at Freddy's donde traigo mas o menos mi teoria de la historia que lleva este gran juego de terror. Recuerden que puede ser o no correcta la teoria, pero esto lo hago especialmente para entretener al lector con una historia totalmente hecha por mi.**

**Five Nights at Freddy's no es de mi propiedad si no de Scott Cawthon.**

Five nights at freddys fanfic: Una vida tras la cortina.

CAPITULO 1: La familia cena Fazbear.

Es dificil empezar solo, no tener a nadie a tu lado. Ser el unico en un lugar, bueno, casi solo, pero el que no te quieran ni cerca es horrible. Yo solo trataba de hacer amigos, tener un compañero, a alguien a mi lado. Por que, por que siempre tan solo, supongo que el ser un animatronico no me favorese mucho, vamos, porque les da miedo de que me mueva por la noche. Siempre lo hago por el dia y a nadie le parese raro, incluso a los niños les gusta, sobre todo cuando traigo pastel con migo. No entiendo a los humanos, quisiera tener amigos animatronicos, quisiera que ellos fueran unos animatronicos como yo asi entenderian lo que siento. Que acaso no deberia sentir. Soy un robot y ¿que?, eso no significa que no deba sentir. No comprendo el porque no me quieren cerca.

Habia caido la noche en el restaurante y un oso animatronico no dejaba de quejarse mentalmente mientras esperaba a que el guardia nocturno llegara. Mientras el oso se quejaba, no pudo evitar gritar. -Maldita humanidad- grito el oso. -Relajate Freddy, no es para tanto- dijo Freddy en voz baja mientras se sobaba el brazo para animarse. El reloj dieron la media noche con un sonido de campanas. - Ya debio haber llegado el guardia, donde estara- se decia Freddy viendo a la puerta. Despues de unos segundos la puerta se abre y por esta entra un hombre de pelo negro algo largo y ojos azules, llevaba puesto un pantalon de mescliya gris, una camisa blanca y una gorra que decia Seguridad. Bien, aqui vamos otra vez- dice el hombre. Cuando estuvo a punto de dirigirse a su oficina, su jefe entro al restaurante muy feliz y cansado. -Hey, chico, nececito que te quedes aqui en la zona de entrada. Va a llegar tres pedidos y necesito que los resibas por mi- decia el jefe del hombre con una sonrisa. -Eh, okey, y en donde los dejo señor- decia el hombre algo sorprendido. -Dejalos en el comedor, mañana en la mañana van a ubicarlios, puedes abrir los paquetes si quieres- dijo el jefe y luego se fue del establecimiento sin decir nada mas.

El hombre aun confundido se dirigio al comedor, tomo una silla y la llebo a la zona de entrada a esperar los paquetes. Que podran ser- se pregunto el hombre. Freddy no pudo evitar escuchar la conversacion asi que decidio ir con el hombre que esperaba en la zona de entrada. Freddy abrio la puerta y esta ocaciono un fuerte chillido que alerto al hombre. Eh, Freddy. No me hagas daño- dijo el hombre cubriendose con los brazos. Freddy se acerca lo ve y luego se sienta en el suelo. - Que, que andas hasiendo, no se supone que me lastimarias o incluso matarias- dice el hombre quitandose los brazos de la cara. Porque habria de hacer algo como eso, solo espero con tigo los paquetes- dice Freddy. -Entiendo, y en todas esas veces que venias por mi- dice el hombre. -Solo queria que fueramos amigos, estoy tan solo, queria compañia- dice Freddy bajando las orejas y poniendose triste. El hombre al notar esto, abraza a Freddy. -Yo, lo siento, no pense que te sentias asi, pero animate, somos amigos despues de todo- dice el hombre apartandose del abrazo y mirando a Freddy con una cara dulce, Freddy le sonrie y luego lo abraza. -Gracias Luck- dice Freddyy luego Lucky corresponde al abrazo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Freddy y Luck hablaban, luck le preguntaba a Freddy como se sentia ser un animatronico y Freddy le preguntaba a luck como se sentia ser un humano. Ubo varios momentos en los que luck hasia reir a Freddy con sus comentarios, pero esa tierna comversacion acabo cuando el camion de envios habia llegado. Luck se acerco a la puerta abriendola y recibiendo los envios que su jefe habia pedido. El hombre le pidio a luck su firma para confirmar los envios. una vez hecho esto, el hombre le indico a tres asistentes que trajeran los 3 paquetes dentro del restaurante, los dejaron en el comedor y luego se retiraron. Luck y Freddy vieron los 3 paquetes los cuales eran algo grandes, cuando luck estuvo a punto de abrir unos de los paquetes, una llamada de su jefe le da un susto de muerte. -Hey, Luck, ya resiviste los paquetes- decia su jefe a traves de la linea. -Si señor- dice luck. -Que bien chico, Freddy se pondra muy feliz con esto, je je je, bueno, solo llamaba para verificar si los paquetes ya estaban ahi, bueno, adios- dice su jefe y acto seguido cuelga el telefono. Luck tambien cuelga el telefono del restaurante y luego se dispone a abrir una de las cajas. -Listo Freddy- dice Luck con una palanca la cual coloca en la caja para abrirla. -Listo- dice Freddy para acercarse a Luck y entre ambos abrir la caja. Tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerso como para abrirla, pero lo consiguieron, la caja estaba abierta. Los dos se asoman a ver que habia dentro de la caja y lo que vieron los impacto. - Eh, crei que iba a ser- dice Luck para ser interrumpido por Freddy. -Oh Dios, como el Jefe supo que queria uno- dice Freddy emocionado como si fuera un niño abriendo sus regalos de navidad. -Si, un sombrero, me encantan los sombreros, en especial estos que utilizan los magos, me hacen sentir elegante y sofisticado- dice Freddy sacando el sombrero de la caja y poniendocelo. -Jajaja, Freddy, suenas como un niño- dice Luck viendo a Freddy poniendose el sombrero. -Vayamos a ver los otros paquetes- dice Freddy feliz. Nuevamente entre los 2 tratan de abrir el siguiente paquete y una vez abierto se asoman a ver que era. -Oh cielos, como es que sabe tanto de mi el jefe- decia Freddy mientras sacaba un microfono nuevo. Freddy abraza al microfono y luego lo empieza a probar. -Hola Luck, crees que se escucha vien el microfono- dice Freddy atraves del microfono. -Si, se escucha muy bien, pero vamos por el ultimo paquete- dice Luck para luego dirigirse al ultimo paquete el cual era mas grande que los demas, este era del tamaño de Freddy. Ambos tratan de abrir el paquete, este despues de unos segundos se abre. -Okey, los ingenieros si deberan encargarse de esto mañana- dice Luck. -Oh cielos, ya quiero que lo intalen, que emocion- dice Freddy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -Tranquilo campeon, mañana en la mañana esto sera- dice luck para ser interrumpido por las campanas del reloj. -Eh, ya es de dia, por lo usual pasa mas lento el tiempo- dice Luck. -Esta por haya chicos- de repente se escucha. -Jefe, hola, em bueno, yo ya me voy, adios Freddy- dice Luck para luego retirarse del restaurante. Los 2 hombres que estaban con el Jefe, se dirigen hasta Freddy para luego apagarlo y llebarlo al cuarto de Servicios. Despues de 2 horas, finalmente activan a Freddy. -Genial, esas nuevas piezas le vendran muy bien a Freddy- dice el Jefe.

Durante la mañana habia estado tranquilo el día, no habia tantos clientes a la hora del desayuno, solo los usuales y algunos niños. -Hey Freddy, me gusta tu nuevo sombrero- dice un niño. -Gracias, me lo obsequiaron- dice Freddy. -Oye Freddy, traeme otra rebanada de ese delicioso pastel- dice otro niño al otro lado del restaurante. -Eh, si ya voy- dice Freddy para luego dirigirse a donde estaba el niño. Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar notar un niño solo fuera del restaurante. El finalmente llega a la mesa y entrega una rebanada de pastel al niño que se encontraba hay con su madre y hermana menor. -Gracias Freddy, me gusta tu sombrero nuevo- dice la niña sentada a lado de su madre. -Gracias, em- dice Freddy volteando a ver al niño que estaba fuera del restaurante. -Debo irme- dice Freddy y luego se dirige hasta donde estaba aquel niño, el abre la puerta y le llama la atencion al niño. -Hey niño, ven aqui- dice Freddy llamando la atencion del niño. Este lo ve y luego va a donde Freddy. -Hola pequeño, quieres una revanada de pastel- dice Freddy estirando su brazo y ofreciendole el pastel al niño, este toma una revanada del pastel y luego empieza a comerlo. -Porque andas solo pequeño- dice Freddy. -Es que me abandonaron aqui, mi mami dijo que volveria pero no a llegado dice el niño empezando a llorar. -Tranquilo, tu amigo Freddy esta aqui, mejor entremos y esperemos a que llegue okey- dice Freddy animando al niño. El niño lo ve y luego le ofrece una sonrisa al oso. Asi paso todo el día, el niño acompañaba a Freddy mientras este trabajaba.

Finalmente la noche cayo, ya que la madre del niño jamas llego, el se quedo con Freddy. Jajaja, buena esa Freddy- dice el niño riendo a carcajadas. En ese momento, Luck llego al restaurante. -Hola Freddy- dice Luck para luego ver al niño. -Hey, que haces aqui, donde estan tus padres- dice Luck con una voz autoritaria. -Tranquilo Luck, su madre lo dejo aqui y nunca volvio, la estuvimos esperando todo el dia, pero jamas regreso- dice Freddy. Luck empieza a ver detenidamente al niño. -Esta bien, puede quedarse, pero solo hasta que llegue su madre entedido- dice Luck. -Entendido- dice Freddy y el niño al unisono. -Y como te llamas- dice Luck. -Me llamo Toby- dice el niño. -Que lindo nombre Toby- dice Luck. -Oigan, y si juegamos a las escondidas- propone Toby. -Okey- dice Freddy y Luck al unisono. -Pero el que lo propuso sera el que cuenta- dice Freddy. - 1, 2, 3- empieza el niño y luego se pone en una pared cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. Freddy y Luck empiezan a correr para esconderse. Freddy se habi escondido en los baños y Luck en una ventila que estaba en la oficina. - 98, 99 y 100, listos o no, hay voy- dice el niño para empezar a buscar a los 2. Primero encontro a Freddy el cual se habia escondido en una estanteria grande. Despues de unos largos minutos, finalmente encontro a Luck en la vetila de la oficina. Ahora era turno de Freddy, y asi se siguieron durante toda la noche hasta que dieron las 6 de la mañana. Bueno chicos, yo me tengo que retirar, hasta la noche Freddy- dice Luck saliendo por la puerta. -Adios- dice Freddy mientras cargaba al niño en sus ombros.

Pasaron las horas, Toby seguia a Freddy mientras trabajaba hasta que algo inesperado ocurrio. -Toby- dice una mujer entrando al restaurante. -Mami- dice Toby corriendo hasta su madre. -Lo lamento hijo, no quise dejarte solo, es solo que tu padre no me dejba ir- dicea la madre con lagrimas en los ojos. -No te preocupes, Freddy me estuvo cuidando aqui en el restaurante- dice Toby tambien llorando de felicidad. -¿Freddy?- pregunta la madre a su hijo. -Hola señorita y bienbenida a Fazbear dinner family, soy Freddy- dice Freddy cortesmente a la mujer. -Muchas gracias Freddy por cuidar de mi hijo- dice la madre de Toby. -No hay de que, fue un placer cuidar de el- dice Freddy. -Perdona si no podemos quedarnos, pero tenemos que irnos, adios y gracias- dice la madre de Toby y acto seguido se lleba a su hijo de vuelta a casa.

Despues de eso, nada interesante habia ocurrido en el dia y la tarde. Una vez cae la noche, con este Toby. El dormia pasificamente en su cama hasta que una discucion lo despierta. -Eh, que- decia Toby despertandoce y luego se dirige a la puerta empezando a escuchar los gritos que ambos padres hasian, Toby empieza a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a ver a sus padres discutir. -No entiendo porque lo dejaste hay- dice su padre. -No me empieces a culpar de que nuestro hijo se haya quedado hay, tu para que me llamas diciendome que vaya solo sin nuestro hijo- dice la madre. -Me artas mujer, nunca puedes hacer algo bien, ni una casa, ni un empleo, ni una familia y ni siquiera un buen hijo- dice el padre. -Pues si tan poco te importamos, pues mejor me voy y me voy a llebar a Toby con migo- dice la madre dirigiendose a las escaleras. Toby se alarmo y empezo a subir lo mas rapido que podia las escaleras hasta que un repentino grito lo detiene. El empieza a bajar rapido las escaleras hasta que divisa a su madre combulcionandose en el suelo mientras se desangraba, tambien ve a su padre con un cuchillo en la mano cubierto de sangre. -Mami- fue lo ultimo que Toby dice antes de salir huyendo del lugar en direccion a la pizzeria.

Mientras tanto en la pizzeria.

Freddy y Luck hablaban acerca de lo que sucedio aquella mañana. -Me alegra de que Toby haya encontrado a su madre- dice Luck. -Si, yo igual, menos mal de que tuvo una razon para la que no pudiera venir- dice Freddy feliz mientras veia a las estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver a traves de la ventana. -Solo espero que ande bien ese niño- dice Freddy para luego voltear a ver el reloj y percatarse de que ya eran las 5: 55. -En verdad, que rapido pasa el tiempo con un amigo, ya casi son las 6 de la mañana- dice Luck notando la hora en el reloj. -Sera mejor de que te prepares para irte a casa Luck- dice Freddy tomando la gorra la cual se encontraba en una mesa cercana a donde ellos estaban. Ya despues de unos minutos, el reloj marco las 6 de la mañana con el usual tono de campanas. Luck apenas y logro prepararse para regresar a casa. -Adios Freddy y deseame suerte- dice Luck. -Porque quieres que te desee suerte Luck- pregunta Freddy curioso. -Ya veras- dice Luck para luego retirarse del restaurante. -Entonses, buena suerte- dice Freddy regresando a su respectivo lugar para cuando llegaran los niños y los adultos.

Las horas pasaron, Freddy trabajaba duro pues en 6 mesas habian mas de 3 niños en cada una exigiendole sus revanadas de pastel. -Hey Freddy, trae otras revanadas de pastel por aqui- dice un niño el cual se encontraba en medio de 2 mesas del lado izquierdo del salon. -Si en un momento- dice Freddy dirigiendose a la cosina a buscar mas pastel para los niños. -Ahora si que tienes demaciado trabajo no Freddy- dice un cosinero. -Ni me lo mensiones Robert, tengo 6 mesas co niños cada una las cuales tengo que atender con velocidad- dice Freddy tomando el pastel y saliendo de la cosina. Freddy andaba de un lugar a otro atendiendo a los niños, apenas le daba tiempo de ir a la cosina a buscar mas pastel para los niños.

Las horas pasaban y la cantidad de niños por atender aumentaba, mientras Freddy atendia a los niños no pudo notar a Toby el cual se encontraba fuera del resturante llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando Freddy finalmente tuvo unos segundos de descanso, se dio cuanta de Toby. Cuando se iba a dirigir hasta el, un niño nuevamente le empieza a exigir pastel, Freddy se da prisa para atender al niño, pero los demas niños no tardaron en exigir pastel impidiendo que Freddy pueda ir a ver a su amiguito. Despues de unos minutos, Freddy noto un auto estacionandose fuera del restaurante, el al notar esto, empezo a ir mas lento a las mesas pues queria estar atento a cualquier cosa que pasara. Cuando escucha que la puerta del auto se abre, el para en seco para identificar al sugeto que estaba saliendo de auto. Cuando identifico que era este Luck, se calmo y siguio atendiendo a los niños que le gritaban por una rebanada de pastel. -Hey Toby, que haces aqui afuera solito, sabes que es peligroso estar solo sobre todo si hay cerca un ascecino- dice Luck inclinandose hasta Toby. -A que te refieres con ascecino- dice Toby viendo a Luck. -Me refiero a personas como yo- dice Luck y acto seguido saca un cuchillo el cual lo dirige a la pequeña garganta del niño. Toby no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado para luego escupir sangre y caer muerto frente al restaurante. Luck con una sonrisa sadica voltea a ver a Freddy. Freddy solo estaba en shock, no se espero el que Luck hisiera tal cosa, como pudo hacer eso y sobre todo a un niño. Los adultos no tardaron en llamar a la policia la cual se tardo aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar. Para ese momento, Luck habia escapado.

Durante lo que restaba del dia, el restaurante se mantuvo cerrado por la investigacion del ascesinato del pequeño Toby. Buscaron nombre, padres y causa de muerte, entrevistaron a todos los adultos que se encontraban en el lugar, pero lo unico que pudieron contestar fue que el chico estaba vestido de morado y que se veia joven, aproximadamente unos 20 años. Mientras la policia investigaba y entrevistaba a las personas, uno de ellos no pudo evitar ver a un triste y solitario oso sentado en una de las mesas. -Me pregunto si el podria ayudar en la investigacion- piensa uno de los policias novatos. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, se acerco al solitario Freddy para acompañarlo. -Un dia muy dificil, no- empieza el policia. -Yo, no entiendo porque el hiso eso, porque al pequeño Toby- le dice Freddy recargandose en la mesa. -Conocias al niño- le pregunta el policia. -Si o bueno, solo un poco. Apenas antier lo conoci, el estaba fuera del restaurante, me dijo que esperaba a su madre, yo decidi esperar con el pues conosco los peligros que hay afuera, lo invite a quedarse con migo hasta que regresara su madre, apenas ayer en la mañana regreso su madre, se notaba preocupada al inicio, pero luego se calmo al saber que yo habia cuidado a su hijo, despues se fueron. Apenas hoy volvi a ver a Toby llorando, iba a ir con el, pero luego lo vi- dice Freddy parando en seco y luego cierra los ojos. -Que, que fue lo que viste- le pregunta el policia a Freddy. -No, no puedo recordar su nombre, pero empezaba con L- dice Freddy con un tono que hasia notar molestia. -Como lucia su rostro- le pregunta el policia a Freddy. -Es de ojos azules, casi como los mios, era muy joven, tenia unos 18 19 años mas o menos, su pelo, era un poco largo de color negro, y siempre que viene, viste de color morado- dice Freddy mientras tocaba su cabeza y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. -Entendido, gracias Freddy, has sido de mucha ayuda aportando toda esta informacion- dice el policia para luego retirarse. Freddy solo se recarga en la mesa. -Porque de repente no pude recordar su nombre, empezaba con L- pensaba Freddy.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del restaurante. El policia en jefe atendia al novato escuchando lo que el oso le comento de lo que sabia y recordaba. -Vale, esta informacion nos sera muy util, bien hecho novato. Y dime, donde anda Freddy- dice el jefe de policia. -Por haya en esa silla- dice el novato señalando donde se encontraba Freddy. El jefe se acerca a Freddy y una vez que llega se sienta a lado de Freddy. -Hola Freddy, el novato me comento toda la informacion que le pudiste aportar, pero queria ver algo con tigo- dice el policia empezando a usmear en una mochila que tenia colgando. -Que necesita- le pregunta Freddy con una voz inexpreciba. -Mencionaste a una mujer que fue a recoger al niño, pero de pura casualidad, no era asi- dice el policia y acto seguido le muestra una foto de una mujer de pelo castaño, risado, ojos verdes y un rostro que hasia ver felicidad. - Dejeme recordarlo- dice Freddy y empieza a recordar a la madre del niño. -Si, era ella- dice Freddy. -Esta muerta- dice el policia al instante e inexprecivo. -Como que esta muerta- dice Freddy sorprendido ante la repentina noticia. -Su espozo la mato ayer en la noche, no sabemos porque, pero sabemos que tenian un hijo que despues del repentino caso, resulta tambien fallecio- dice el policia en seco. -Tu informacion nos a ayudado a poder rastrear y encontrar mas rapido al ascecino del niño. Te lo agradesco- dice el jefe. -Espere, y que hay del resturante- dice Freddy. -Resibira una multa por la muerte del niño- dice el policia. -No, el restaurante no tiene nada que ver con esto. No somos responsables por esto- dice Freddy levantandose de su asciento. -Pues ya veremos que le pasara al restaurante, aun no podemos multarlo, pero veremos si no lo hacemos o si lo hacemos- dice el policia. -Eso es todo por el dia de hoy señores, regresemos a casa- dice el policia retirandose del restaurante.

Freddy no podia razonar lo que paso, que le pasaria al restaurante, que le pasaria a el. -Hey Freddy- le llama la atencion el gerente del restaurante. -Vamos a cerrar por unos dias para tratar de resolver esta situacion, y ya que no te puedes quedar aqui solo, te llebaremos al almacen donde te tenemos preparada una sorpresa- dice el gerente. -Una sorpresa, enserio- dice Freddy emocionado, el gerente mordiendose el labio, asintio con la cabeza. -Siiiiiiiii, que emocion, me pregunto que sera- dice Freddy apenas aguantando las ganas de ir al almacen. -Te voy a apagar mientras estas en el camion, yo te acompañare- dice el gerente. En el instante, Freddy es apagado y transportado al almacen.

Al llegar hay, activan a Freddy y este nota que tenia vendados los ojos. -Ven, sigueme- dice el gerente tomando la mano de Freddy y llebandolo dentro del almacen, finalmente despues de un corto recorrido, llegan a su destino. -Freddy, se lo mucho que quieres tener compañia, asi que el jefe realizo esto- dice el gerente quitandole la venta a Freddy. -Oh, cielos- fue lo unico que Freddy dijo al ver su regalo, o mejor dicho, regalos. Apenas aguantando las ganas de llorar, abraza al gerente. -Okey Freddy. Listo para ensenderlos- dice el gerente. Freddy le sonrie y luego se acerca hasta sus regalos. -Espero que sean grandes amigos dice el gerente para luego ensender a un conejo de color morado y un moño color rojo. Este despierta y luego mira a su alrededor. -Eh, en donde estoy- dice el conejo. -Hola, que tal, mi nombre es Freddy, nos encontramos en un almacen por el momento- dice Freddy cortesmente. -Hola, mi nombre es Bonnie- le responde el conejo. -Vale, ensendamos a los otros- dice el gerente encendiendo a un pollo de color amarillo y un babero que decia LET'S EAT!. Este se enciende y al igual que Bonni pregunta su ubicacion para lo que Freddy responde de la misma manera que con Bonni. -Hola, soy Freddy- dice Freddy precentandose. -Hola, soy Bonnie- dice bonnie saludando igual que Freddy. -Hola, mi nombre es Chica, gusto en conoserlos- dice la pollita con un tono muy inocente. -Gusto en conocerte- dicen ambos animatronicos al unisono. -Okey, ahora vamos con el ultimo- dice el gerente mientras encendia a un zorro de color rojo el cual tenia un parche, un garfio y unos pantalones cafes. Este se enciende y voltea a ver a los otros tres animatronicos. -Hola que tal, me llamo Freddy- dice Freddy al zorro. -Hola, yo me llamo Bonnie- dice bonnie alsando el brazo en señal de saludo. -Hola, me llamo Chica, gusto en conocerte- dice Chica sin dejar de tambalerse. -Hola, que tal, me llamo Foxy, soy un pirata y me da mucho gusto conocerlos- dice el zorro para tomar la mano de Chica, inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso en la mano, como un caballero a una princesa. -Porque hisiste eso- pregunta Bonnie. -El que sea un pirata, no significa que deba ser descortes ante las mujeres, siempre hay que ser un caballero- dice Foxy. -Buen punto, creo que debo aprender de ti para ser un buen caballero- dice Bonnie colocando su mano en su barbilla y reflexionando lo que Foxy dijo. -Bien chicos, los dejo solos para que se conoscan mejor- dice el gerente. -Espera, cuando re-abriran el restaurante- dice Freddy tomando el hombro del gerente. -En 5 dias, por lo mientras, ustedes se quedaran aqui- dice el gerente. -Vas a venir todos los dias, ¿verdad?- le pregunta Freddy algo triste. -Claro que si, no podria dejar a mi animatronico favorito- dice el gerente animado, Freddy solo respondio con una cara triste. -Oye, no te pongas triste, vendre mañana con ustedes a pasarla un rato- dice el gerente tocando el rostro de Freddy. -No es eso, es solo que con todo lo que paso hoy, yo... no creo que quiera perder a otro amigo- dice Freddy. -Hey, no digas que el pequeño ya no esta aqui, mientras lo sigas recordando, el siempre estara a tu lado- dice el gerente animando a Freddy. -Bueo, ya es tarde, te veo mañana Freddy- dice el gerente para luego retirarse.

Por unos segundos Freddy olvido por completo a los otros 3 animatronicos que estaban detras suyo. -Em, y que quieren hacer- pregunta Bonnie. -Ya se- dice Chica saltando. -Hey Freddy, cuantanos lo que te paso- dice Chica dando saltitos. -Esta bien, se los contare todo- dice Freddy con la vista un poco baja.

Despues de una hora, Freddy les habia contado a sus nuevos amigos todo lo que habia ocurrido en esos dias. Bonnie estaba triste y trataba de no llorar, Foxy se mantuvo firme pero no podia evitar sentirse mal por su nuevo amigo, y Chica no podia evitar llorar cascadas de lagrimas mientras se secaba con su baberito. -Y bueno, eso es todo lo que paso- dice Freddy concluyendo con su relato. -Oh, cuanto lo siento- dice Bonnie abrazando a Freddy para consolarlo. -Vamos, hay que animarse, no podemos estar tristes todo el tiempo- dice Foxy animando el asunto. Chica en el momento dejo de llorar mostrandose nuevamente animada. -Oigan, y que tal si jugamos ese juego que mensionaste que jugaste con ese niño- propone Chica. -Siiii- dicen todos al unisono. -Pero el que propone cuenta- dice Freddy. -Okey, pero recuerdame las reglas del juego- dice Chica. -Es simple, tu cuentas hasta 100 mientras nosotros nos escondemos, luego que termines de contar, debes ir a buscarnos, el primero que encuentres sera el que cuenta en la proxima partida, entendieron- dice Freddy a los 3 animatronicos. -Okey, cuento hasta 100 y luego los busco- dice Chica. -Okey, que empiece el juego- dice Bonnie. Luego todos empiezan a buscar un escondite mientras Chica contaba hasta 100. Freddy se habia ocultado en una caja cuvierta con una manta. Bonnie se oculto entre una caja y algunas mesas cubriendolas con mantas y demas cosas que se encontraba hay. Y finalmente, Foxy se habia ocultado en la cima de unas cajas de un rincon oscuro, luego se puso una caja en sima para que no lo notaran. -99 y 100, okey chicos, aqui voy- dice Chica y acto seguido, empieza su busqueda. Primero encontro a Bonnie, despues a Freddy y despues de una hora, finalmente encuentra a Foxy. El juego continuo otras 3 veces hasta que ya todos habian pasado a buscar. -Ja ja ja, que divertido- dice Bonnie cuando la ultima partida habia acabado. -¿Y ahora que jugamos?- dice Chica sin dejar de saltar. -Que tal si jugamos a los piratas- propone Foxy. -Siiiii- dice Chica saltando sin parar. -Pues que empiece el juego- dice Foxy.

Los días pasaron, los 4 animatronicos habian estado jugando diversos juegos, como el escondite, las atrapadas, a los piratas, e incluso, el tipico juego que todos debimos haber jugado con los amigos, a la familia. Tambien solian contar historias de terror por la noche, ya que Freddy era el que tenia mas tiempo en ese mundo, el contaba cosas que el recordaba o habia escuchando, tal era como la tipica historia del antiguo circo que estaba antes en las escuelas, o como la leyenda de la llorona o de dracula, etc.

Finalmente, el dia habia llegado, Freddy le iba a mostrar a sus nuevos amigos el restaurante donde iban a trabajar, todos estaban emocionados de ir al restaurante, pero claro que el sentirse nerviosos no iba a ser una excepción, para los 3 nuevos animatronicos era dificil pues era su primera vez trabajando. -Y, em Freddy, ¿crees que lo vayamos a hacer bien?- pregunta nervioso Foxy. -Claro que si, ¿Por qué crees que lo haran mal?- dice Freddy, Foxy solo traga saliba. -Tranquilos, se que lo haran bien, recuerdo la primera vez que estube en su lugar. Me encontraba mas nervioso que ustedes, estaba solo en esto y si no lo hacia bien, quien sabe que me pasaria, pero créanme que no deben sentirse nerviosos, sera pan comido- dice Freddy animando a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros. -¿Cuanto tiempo has estado trabajando en el restaurante?- pregunta Chica. - 5 años, ya casi cumplo los 6 años- dice Freddy rascandose la cabeza. -Increible, tanto tiempo y sigues viéndote como nuevo- dice Bonnie sorprendido. -Bueno, claro que e tenido mis fallas y cortos circuitos, pero creo que tienes razon- dice Freddy.

Despues de que Freddy les habia contado y animado a sus nuevos amigos de como habia pasado su vida trabajando en el restaurante, el gerente finalmente habia llegado para llevar a los 4 animatronicos al restaurante. -Hey chicos, ¿estan listos para ir a su nuevo hogar?- dice el gerente entrando al alamcen. -Siiiii- dicen los 4 animatronicos al unisono. -Vale Freddy, ya sabes cual es el proceso- dice el gerente acercándose a Freddy. Freddy asiente con la cabeza y luego se da la vuelta, el gerente toma el interruptor de Freddy para apagarlo. -Listo, ya pueden llebarlo al camion- dice el gerente a 2 hombre detras de el. -Vale, siguen ustedes- dice el gerente acercándose a Foxy. Este se pone nervioso pero luego hace lo mismo que Freddy dándose vuelta, el gerente toma el interruptor de Foxy y luego lo apaga, los 2 hombres se acercan y luego se llevan a Foxy. Bonnie tambien hace lo mismo que Foxy y Freddy para ser apagado. Por ultimo, Chica se da la vuelta siendo apagada y llevada al camion.

Pasaron los minutos, pero finalmente habian llegado a su destino, Freddy habia sido el primero en ser activado, pero antes de que activaran a los otros, el gerente le indico a Freddy que les diera la bienvenida al restaurante, Freddy asintio con la cabeza para luego pararse frente a los 3 animatronicos nuevos. Una vez listo todo, el gerente y los otros 2 hombres encendieron a los 3 animatronicos. Estos se encienden notando a Freddy frente a ellos. -Bueno chicos, les presento su nuevo hogar, sean bienvenidos a Fazbear dinner family- dice Freddy presentando el nuevo hogar donde los 4 animatronicos vivirian y darian comienzo a una nueva aventura.

**Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, y perdonen si la historia es muy larga pero espero que aunque sea la hayan disfrutado, otra cosa, la hice larga porque tengo mi canal de Youtube y por lo usual subo mis fanfics de aproximadamente 20 minutos o mas, pero bueno. Nos leemos despues. Soy FlakyVickyHTF y hasta la proxima.**


	2. Una nueva aventura

**Hola amigos, soy Flaky aquí con un nuevo capitulo de "Una vida tras la cortina", espero que les agrade esta historia.**

**Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mí si no a Scott Cawthon.**

Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic: Una vida tras la cortina.

CAPITULO 2: Una nueva aventura.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el incidente con el pequeño Toby y la llegada de nuestros animatronicos nuevos. Como era de esperarse, todos se sintieron nerviosos por su primer día en el restaurante, pero eso desapareció gracias a la dulce bienvenida de los pequeños niños. En unos pocos días, Foxy, Bonnie y Chica ya se habían establecido cómodamente en el restaurante. Por el día festejaban bailando, jugando, cantando y atendiendo a los pequeños infantes que no paraban de correr y jugar; y por la noche, los 4 se sentaban a descansar después del día tan pesado que tienen, en esos momentos, solo hablaban de las cosas que ocurrían durante el día, otras veces solo jugaban algunos juegos como las escondidas, atrapadas o a los piratas, en otras ocasiones, se ponían a hacer apuestas por diversión o solo para probar cosas.

Los 4 animatronicos después de un pesado día, se despiden de su jefe para dar comienzo a su merecido descanso -Adiós jefe, vaya con cuidado- dice Freddy agitando de un lado a otro su mano mientras se despedía de su jefe. A lado de el se encontraba Foxy despidiéndose de su jefe al igual que Freddy, y del otro lado de Freddy se encontraba la polluela Chica haciendo lo mismo que sus amigos.

Cuando perdieron de vista a su jefe, los 3 amigos se voltean a ver. Chica había notado la ausencia de alguien especial de entre sus amigos, sin perder tiempo, empezó a buscarlo con la vista por todo el lugar, los otros 2 notan esto y hacen lo mismo que su emplumada amiga -¿Donde esta Bonnie?- dice Chica volteando a ver a sus amigos. Los 2 se voltean a ver y luego ven a la polluela sin saber que contestar -Hay que buscarlo- dice Chica para luego empezar a correr hacia la oficina del jefe. Freddy y Foxy siguen su ejemplo y corren a buscar a su amigo morado. No tardo mucho cuando Freddy lo encontró, el caminaba por uno de los lugares cercanos a la cocina cuando empezó a escuchar las cazuelas y sartenes moviéndose y chocando unos con otros. Freddy se acerca a este y nota a Bonnie buscando algo en estas, no paso mucho cuando Bonnie tomo una cazuela y empezó a fingir que era una guitarra, empezó a hacer sonidos como si fuese la cazuela la que sonara. Poco después de que el conejo iniciara su espectáculo, Foxy y Chica habían llegado y sin esperar alguna indicación, se agacharon y solo se quedaron viendo el espectáculo que su amigo llevaba a cabo en la cocina.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el conejo se detuvo sacando algo de su pechera y quedando a espaldas de sus amigos. Pasaban los segundos y su amigo seguía sin moverse, esto preocupo a Freddy el cual sale de su escondite acercándose a su amigo morado -¿Bonnie?- dice Freddy tocando el hombro de su amigo el cual se sorprende por la repentina aparición de su amigo. -Eh, Fre... Freddy, ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevas hay?- dice Bonnie nervioso -Unos cuantos minutos- dice Freddy, en eso, entra Chica y Foxy -¿E, ustedes también?- dice Bonnie poniéndose mas nervioso. -Si, pero apenas llegamos- dice Chica acercándose a Bonnie. El no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza tras hacer tal ridiculez frente a sus amigos, Freddy nota esto e intenta animar el asunto -No se porque te avergüenza eso, yo hacia casi lo mismo antes de que ustedes llegaran- dice Freddy mientras le sonreía a Bonnie para animarlo -¿De veras?- dice Bonnie notándose más animado -Claro que si, yo solía tararear canciones que escuchaba por ahí- dice Freddy. -Genial, cántanos una canción que recuerdes y que no sepamos- dice Chica dando saltitos de emoción. Freddy se había puesto nervioso por cantarles a sus amigos -Em, no lo se, es que me da pena- dice Freddy bajando la mirada -Oh, vamos, ustedes me escucharon hacer el ridículo, es justo que también tu lo hagas- dice Bonnie viendo a Freddy con una cara retadora. -No lo se, es que solo se de una canción que ustedes no se saben- dice Freddy empezando a jugar con sus dedos. -Anda, cantala, estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer muy bien- dice Chica animando un poco a Freddy el cual seguía con la cabeza baja. -Es que la canción significa mucho para mi- dice Freddy poniéndose nuevamente triste. -¿Por qué?- dice Foxy curioso al notar la tristeza que su amigo emanaba -Es que, verán...- empieza Freddy.

**FLASHBACK.**

A penas habían abierto el restaurante, habían varios niños esperando a la gran atracción del sitio, después de unos cuantos segundos, aparece un gran oso de color café con un moño negro que le adornaba su cuello, era Freddy, pero no se veía con emoción, miedo, alegría o cualquier emoción, solo estaba ahí alegrando a los niños sin darle verdadera importancia, era realmente como un simple y común robot que seguía las funciones que le habían proporcionado.

Durante la tarde del segundo día, una madre y su hijo habían llegado al restaurante, pero al ser solo clientes, no los resaltaba de entre los demás, eran clientes cualquiera que habían ido a visitar el restaurante más popular de la época. Al poco rato que llegaron, habían pedido su orden con el gran oso Freddy y mientras su comida llegaba, el niño había ido a jugar un rato con los demás niños, Freddy solo bagaba por ahí hasta que nota que la madre del niño recién llegado, lo estaba atendiendo pues el niño se había caído y lastimado una de sus piernas. La madre una vez acaba de atender a su hijo, le empieza a cantar un canción que a Freddy le había cautivado, pero no sacado de esa face de no tener emociones.

Desde aquel día, esos 2 solían ir muy frecuentemente al restaurante y en la mayoría de las veces, la madre le cantaba aquella melodiosa canción, pero claro que lo bueno no podía durar mucho pues después de que paso un mes desde la gran apertura del restaurante, un inconveniente ocurrió.

Era un día cualquiera, Freddy seguía sin emociones y nuevamente, el niño y su madre habían llegado al restaurante como era de esperarse, Freddy después de ir a la cocina para dar el pedido de otra mesa, se acerca a ellos pidiendo amablemente el orden de los 2 -Hola y bienvenidos a Fredbear family dinner, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dice Freddy inexprecibo -Si, claro, ¿Hijo, que vas a querer tu?- dice la madre llamando la atención del niño, este no respondía hasta que suelta la carta y colapsa alertando a todos en el restaurante incluyendo a Freddy. El niño solo se empezó a apretar el pecho en la zona del corazón, no se tardo mucho en que el restaurante llamara a una ambulancia, la madre del niño no tardo mucho en tratar de ayudar a su hijo el cual ya andaba empezando a llorar -Mami, me... me cantarías esa canción que tanto me gusta- dice el niño tratando de sonreír y fingir que ya no sentía tanto dolor, su madre no podía evitar las lagrimas pero con el mayor esfuerzo que pudo, le consentido a su hijo lo que le pidió y le empezó a cantar. En poco tiempo, el niño falleció en el restaurante.

Después de esa tragedia, Freddy no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que sucedió, es más, el empezó a sentir, a pensar y a recordar, no sabia como pero ya no era el mismo oso creado con la inteligencia humana. Era raro, pero cada vez que era de día, se emocionaba como si fuera un niño, empezó a ser mas famoso por ser el primer animatronico que no seguía su sistema, ya no mas, solo hacia lo que a el le parecía correcto, atrajo mas clientes pequeños al restaurante, pero durante la noche, se sentía solo y lo único que le animaba, era la canción que alguna vez izo feliz a un pequeño niño.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Freddy había acabado de contarles la historia de la canción, ninguno sabía de eso, ninguno sabía de lo que había ocurrido en el restaurante alguna vez, pero no tomaron en cuenta este suceso del restaurante, solo de donde había salido la canción -Wow, no sabia de eso- dice Bonnie rompiendo con el silencio -Pues que historia tan triste, pero aun así, quiero que nos cantes esa canción- dice Chica. El oso solo suspiro y con un pequeño sonrojo empezó a cantar.

**-Un niño tiene el alma, igual que el universo, en ella cabe todo, sus cuentos y sus versos, su música y su llanto, su risa y su silencio. Un niño tiene el alma, igual que el universo. Puede guardar secretos, y miles de aventuras, que solo le platica a su amiga la luna. El vive su presente, y no conoce el tiempo. Un niño tiene el alma, igual que el universo.**

**Libre como el roció, como el viento en un trigal, (x2) como sol que se adormece entre las olas del mar.**

**Si tiene algún tesoro, se lo regala al viento, y aunque no tenga nada, el siempre esta contento. Es libre cual gaviota, su vida es solo un cuento, un niño tiene el alma, igual que el universo.**

**Libre como la lluvia, como el fuego de un volcán, (x2) como trueno a todos grita, solo quiero libertad.-**

Freddy había terminado de cantar aun sonrojado pues tenia miedo de que sus amigos se burlaran de el -Y ¿Qué les pareció?- dice Freddy bajando la mirada mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus amigos. Los 3 animatronicos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, no tenían palabras como para expresar lo que habían escuchado. Freddy al no tener respuesta, asumió que no les había gustado, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente, Chica fue la primera en hablar -Wow, Freddy, no sabia que cantabas así ¡Fue fantástico!- grita la polluela dando un salto para darle un abrazo a su amigo oso. -E-en verdad ¿Les gusto?- dice el oso sorprendiéndose de la acción de su amiga amarilla -Claro que si marinero, ¿Por qué crees que no nos gustaría? siempre cantas para los pequeños marineros de agua dulce, ademas, tienes una fantástica voz- dice Foxy uniéndose al abrazo junto con Bonnie quien se había guardado sus palabras.

-Hey chicos, les tengo un regalo- dice repentinamente la polluela -Em, ¿Un regalo para nosotros?- dice Bonnie sorprendido, pero con una voz calmada. -Si, bueno, ya que el día del amor y la amistad es mañana, les tenia un regalo que espero les guste- dice Chica soltándose del abrazo -Genial, ¿Donde esta mi regalo?- dice Freddy emocionado -Yar har har, tranquilo Freddy, no te emociones tanto, vamos a ver que es lo que la marinerita Chica nos tiene preparado- dice Foxy calmando a su amigo. -Sigan me, es hora de buscar sus tesoros- dice Chica saliendo de la cocina.

Los 4 animatronicos habían salido de la cocina y empezaron su caminata hasta la oficina de su jefe.

Al llegar, Chica se coloco detrás del escritorio y saco 3 cajitas de diferente color. La caja de la derecha era de color rojo con un listón naranja, a su lado izquierdo había otra del mismo tamaño, este era de color morado con una cinta azul celeste, y por ultimo, a la izquierda de la anterior caja, había una igual solo que con los colores invertidos, la caja azul celeste y una cinta morada.

Chica toma la caja roja -Veamos, este es de Foxy, pero aun no lo abras- dice Chica entregándole la caja roja a Foxy. Después toma la morada -Este es de Bonnie- dice Chica entregándole la caja a Bonnie. Finalmente tomo la caja azul -Y por ultimo, este es para mi amigo Freddy- dice Chica dándole la caja a Freddy. Todos esperaban a que Chica les dijera que ya podían abrir las cajas -¿Qué están esperando?Ábranlos- dice Chica con un tono emocionado. Los 3 no tardaron y abrieron sus regalos. Una vez abiertos, notaron unos collares de cadena con un corazón colgando de esta, Foxy fue el primer curioso en inspeccionar su obsequio, una vez lo saca para colgárselo, nota que el collar era de color rojo, en el corazón tenia escrito _"Foxy"_ y por debajo del corazón había un botón, el zorro estuvo a punto de presionarlo cuando Chica le llama la atención -Espera, ábranlo todos al mismo tiempo- dice Chica cada vez mas emocionada. Foxy siguió las indicaciones de su amiga y espero a que el resto abriera su respectivo collar. Bonnie saco el suyo y nota que este era de color morado y venia su nombre escrito en el mismo lugar que el de Foxy. Por ultimo, Freddy saco el suyo y noto que este era de color azul y venía escrito _"Freddy F." _en el mismo lugar que el de sus amigos. Los 3 se miraron y decidieron abrir el corazón que sus collares poseían. Los 3 corazones empezaron a emitir una canción (para que se guíen, busquen Children of Night piano), dentro de estos se veían la fotos de sus amigos (solo el de los amigos, no de si mismos, Ej. Freddy tenia las fotos de sus amigos pero no la suya). Todos se quedaron sin palabras, era simplemente bello y Chica lo noto por las expresiones de sus amigos. Chica se acerca a ellos para brindarles un amoroso abrazo, pero ellos fueron los que la sorprendieron con un lindo abrazo.

**A la noche siguiente.**

Los 3 animatronicos habían pasado su día un tanto atareados pues los padres dejaban por lo usual a sus hijos para ellos irse a celebrar el día del amor y la amistad en pareja.

Los 3 estaban hablando en una mesa esperando a que su jefe se fuera. -...si, no puedo creer que me hayan preguntado eso- dice Bonnie un tanto incomodo y sonrojado al igual que Chica. Finalmente su jefe llego, pero este no se notaba muy feliz -¡Freddy Fazbear, dime por que demonios me falta dinero!- dice su jefe con ira, Chica al notar la razón, se oculta detrás de Foxy como si este fuese un escudo. Freddy no supo que decir, no tenia idea de por que hasta que recuerda el regalo de Chica la noche anterior, pero no quería que su jefe se enojara con ella -No lo se, nosotros estuvimos todo el tiempo aquí- dice Freddy. -Voy a tener que contratar un nuevo guardia nocturno por que veo que ustedes no están atentos a todo-dice el jefe para luego retirarse, una vez que Freddy escucho la puerta cerrarse y el auto de su jefe en marcha, volteo a ver a Chica enojado -Tu tomaste ese dinero ¿Verdad?- dice Freddy evitando gritarle a su amiga, ella solo asintió temerosa del regaño. -¡Chica, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- dice Freddy ya gritándole a su amiga, ella solo se ocultaba mas en la espalda de Foxy -Yo solo quería darles un bonito regalo- dice Chica ya empezando a llorar -Hey, Freddy, tranquilo...- dice Foxy pero es interrumpido por Freddy -¡Que me tranquilice, que no ves que lo que izo Chica estuvo mal!- dice Freddy cada vez mas enojado -Se que lo que izo estuvo mal pero no es razón como para ponerse así- dice Foxy tratando de calmar a Freddy en vano. -¡Le eh pasado muchas y gracias a eso me han regañado, pero eta no se la paso, eso que izo, fue la cosa mas tonta que hayas hecho!- grita Freddy para luego hacer que Chica salga corriendo en dirección al baño mientras lloraba. Bonnie estaba a punto de ir con ella, pero había sido detenido por Foxy -Deja que se desahogue, ademas, es Freddy quien debe consolarla en este momento- dice Foxy para luego voltear a ver al oso -¿Qué?- dice Freddy aun enojado, Foxy solo le respondió con una cara asesina, Freddy no dijo nada, entendía la indirecta de su amigo.

El mas calmado, decide ir a consolar a su amiga y ademas, a pedir disculpas por lo sucedido. El había llegado al baño donde aun escuchaba a su amiga llorar. Freddy toco la puerta -Em, Chica, ¿Puedo entrar?- dice Freddy con una voz mas suave, pero no recibe respuesta mas que el llanto de su amiga -Chica, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, no fue justo que te dijera eso y fue muy tonto de mi parte enojarme por algo de lo cual sabia que habías hecho con amor- dice Freddy arrepentido por todo lo que le izo pasar a su amiga. Empezó a escuchar pasos del otro lado de la puerta, esta se abre descubriendo a Chica con los ojos llorosos pero mas calmada, Freddy solo desvió la mirada para luego recibir una bofetada de su amiga -Eso fue por hacerme sentir así...- luego Chica abraza a su amigo mas animada -...osito tontito- acaba diciendo para luego ser correspondida por Freddy -Lo siento- dice Freddy -Shhh, no te preocupes, ya recibiste tu merecido.

Ambos amigos perdonados los unos a los otros, vuelven con el resto para pasar el resto de la noche. Al llegar ven a sus amigos jugando fuercitas, Bonnie esta siendo derrotado por el garfio de Foxy -¿Qué hacen?- dice Chica, Foxy al notarlos, baja la mano de Bonnie con tal fuerza que este se cae de su lugar -Chicos, que bien que ya están bien- dice Foxy, Bonnie solo asintió aun tirado en el suelo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas (2 para ser exactos) y las campanas que anunciaban el amanecer empezaron a sonar. Los 4 animatronicos seguían hablando mientras esperaban a que su jefe abriera las puertas del restaurante.

Todo el día transcurrió normal, uno que otro niño que se caía y lastimaba, y bastante trabajo para los 4, pero finalmente había caído la noche, los 4 estaban exhaustos, pero finalmente empezaron a descansar un poco esperando a que su jefe se retirara. La puerta de entrada se había abierto y por esta entro un chico joven de no mas de 20 años, este vestía de una chamarra blanca con una camisa morada por debajo, unos jeans de color azul oscuro, unos zapatos negros y tenia el cabello de color castaño oscuro, casi negro y unos ojos de color verde. El jefe apenas estaba llegando de su oficina y al notar al chico, lo saluda -Lucky, muchacho, que bien que llegas, ¿Sabes como hacer tu trabajo?- dice el jefe sin notar las miradas de curiosidad de los 4 animatronicos -Em, si, vigilar los pasillos y procurar de que nadie haya entrado... ¡Oh! cierto, cuidar de los animatronicos- dice Lucky volteando a ver a los 4 animatronicos que no dejaban de verlo. El jefe complacido por su nuevo guardia solo se despide dándole las llaves para que pueda cerrar el lugar.

Lucky había cerrado y con un poco de nervios, decide acercarse a los 4 animatronicos. Ya estando frente a frente con los 4, se presenta -Hola, mi nombre Mark Luck Smith, pero me dicen Lucky o Luck- dice Lucky para luego recibir las sonrisas de todos los animatronicos excepto Freddy -Hola, mi nombre es Chica- dice Chica animada como siempre -Hola que tal, me llamo Bonnie- dice formalmente Bonnie -Yar har har, hola marinero, yo soy Foxy y es un gusto conocerte- dice Foxy igual de animado que Chica. Freddy no decía nada, solo tenia su vista fija en el chico mientras mantenía sus orejas abajo. Todos se empezaron a preocupar por esto pues nunca habían visto tal comportamiento en Freddy -Em, Freddy, ¿Estas bien- dice Chica pasando su mano frente a Freddy, el seguía sin responder, solo movía las orejas de lado a lado como si estuviera tratando de detectar un sonido de la cual desconoce su escondite.

El guardia asustado se mueve un poco a su derecha para ir con el zorro Foxy, pero al realizar este movimiento, nota que el oso le siguió con la vista, al ver esto, el se mueve al otro lado notando que el oso lo estaba viendo fijamente sin importar a donde se dirigiera. El guardia se había asustado por esto, pero no era el único, los otros 3 estaban igual de asustado que el tipo.

Lucky tenia curiosidad así que se empieza a acercar al oso siendo detenido a unos pocos centímetros por un gruñido proveniente del oso. El guardia solo se empezó a alejar, pero el gruñido no ceso, es mas, Freddy empezó a ponerse de pie mientras se acercaba a Lucky asustando a todos, pero esto no impidió el que sus amigos acudieran al nuevo, Foxy había interrumpido la vista del oso y el guardia.

Chica sostuvo a Freddy de uno de sus brazos y Bonnie del otro. Freddy solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado para luego ver a sus amigos -Eeeeeee,¿Qué están haciendo?- dice Freddy confuso y confundiendo a todos los demás. Chica al notar esto suelta a Freddy y lo voltea a ver, Bonnie hace lo mismo. El guardia se asoma por detrás de Foxy -¿Quien es el fulano detrás tuyo Foxy?- dice Freddy al notarlo -Es el guardia nocturno- dice Foxy confundido por el cambio en su amigo -Hey, hola, me llamo Freddy- dice Freddy extendiendo su mano al chico el cual corresponde al apretón que Freddy le ofrecía.

Freddy voltea a ver a Chica -¿Eh?...Ok- dice Freddy confundiendo a todos en el cuarto, este empieza a caminara en dirección a la oficina -¿Le dijiste algo?- dice Bonnie volteando a ver a su amiga -No, yo no le dije nada- dice Chica mas confusa.

Freddy había llegado a la oficina _-Bien, ahora solo espera hay un segundo-_ dice una voz en la cabeza de Freddy, el solo espero hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de el, el voltea a ver esperando que fuera Chica, pero lo único que vio fue una silueta grande y delgada con un rostro blanco (no es slender) y unas rayas en brazos y piernas. Freddy no lo identificaba -¿Quien eres?- dice Freddy pero la figura solo se lanza contra el.

**Mientras tanto en el comedor.**

Los 3 animatronicos y Lucky estaban sentados preguntándose el porque el raro comportamiento de su amigo, pero no llegaban a una conclusión -Es que no entiendo lo que paso- dice Chica harta de tratar de entender la situación. Foxy seguía pensando y Bonnie ya le estaba saliendo humo de tanto pensar hasta que detecta un sonido con su agudo sentido del oído. El voltea a ver hacia el pasillo notando una gran silueta que los vigilaba -¿Freddy?- dice Bonnie parándose llamando la atención de los demás presentes los cuales también habían notado a Freddy.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- dice Chica al no notar los orbes azul del oso, es mas, solo se veía un brillo blanco provenir de el. Lucky solo traga saliva pues sabia que no era bueno lo que tal vez pueda pasar. Foxy con valentía aunque en realidad se estaba cagando de miedo, se empieza a acercar a Freddy el cual empezó a retroceder mientras se agachaba.

Foxy tenia miedo, pero no podía mostrar debilidad, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a su amigo hasta que nota que este empieza a correr hacia el para luego saltar por encima de el esquivándolo con facilidad e iniciar su ataque al guardia.

Una vez sale de la oscuridad y entra a la luz, todos con excepción de Foxy, notan que los ojos de Freddy se habían hechos completamente negros con apenas la pupila brillante de un color blanco. Chica no había dudado en interponerse en el camino frenando un poco a Freddy, pero no lo suficiente como para parar su ataque. En el momento en que iba a darle un sarpaso a Lucky, Bonnie consigue interponerse ne el camino de Freddy siendo el él que reciba tal ataque, este le había dado en el pecho haciendo que Bonnie salga disparado contra el suelo.

Freddy había parado su ataque pero acabo colapsando siendo atrapado por Foxy -Lo-lo siento- fue lo ultimo que dijo Freddy antes de desactivarse.

**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí les dejo el fanfic y si lo se, que mala soy por dejarles el suspenso de que le paso a Freddy, y en cuestión a la silueta, debo suponer que ya saben quien es.**

**Ahora me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía del capitulo anterior, se que fueron horribles, pero me había dado flojera corregirlas, bueno, como sea, gracias por leer mi fanfic y si quieren que saque otro fic (del mismo juego) díganmelo por favor (aunque aun no se como ver los reviews ¬¬), lo haré de lo que me pidan :3.**

**Bueno, nos leemos después. Soy FlakyVickyHTF y hasta la próxima actualización.**


	3. Un nuevo miembro y un nuevo misterio

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Una vida tras la cortina" y a decirles que ya supe como controlar esta pagina, pero ya se que no quieren saber nada de mi alocada vida, solo están aquí para leer una historia, así que sin nada mas que decir, vamos a iniciar.**

**Gracias a: **

**Maloetta11 por ponerme en tus favoritos.**

** freman226 por seguirme y ponerme en favoritos.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Maloetta11: Que bien que te haya gustado mi historia, espero que te siga gustando como a mi, y como único favor que haré (si es que me da la gana, voy a hacer otros), voy a permitirte la aparición de algún personaje tuyo o que te agrade, pero toma en cuenta la trama de la historia, pero ya si quieres que pase un suceso extra, ya me las arreglare para juntar lo en la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic: Una vida tras la cortina.

CAPITULO 3: Un nuevo miembro y un nuevo misterio.

**NAV/FOXY.**

No se como es que todo esto paso, todo fue tan rápido para mi, no entiendo bien lo que paso. El solo fue por el guardia... no quiso lastimarnos, solo al guardia. Yo solo puedo ver a mi querido amigo Freddy en mis brazos, el esta apagado o inconsciente, Chica... la dulce Chica esta llorando en silencio por el miedo que tuvo en ese mismo instante, y Bonnie mi mejor amigo... el esta inconsciente, tiene una gran herida en el pecho gracias a la pata de Freddy... no, gracias a su garra. No se que hacer, estoy en shock, tratando de entender lo que acaba de suceder.

-Freddy...-es lo primero que salio de mi hocico, voltee a ver a Bonnie y me dolía ver a mi mejor amigo así, no es porque no valore mucho a Freddy, es solo que lo considero mas un hermano que mi amigo, no se porque.

-Bonnie...- nuevamente fue lo que salio de mi hocico, en verdad hubiera deseado ser yo el que estuviera en su lugar, pero si eso hubiera pasado, el estaría sufriendo por mi estado y no quiero eso. Voltee a ver a la dulce e inocente Chica.

-Linda, no te preocupes, todo estará bien- deje a Freddy reposando en el suelo y fui a abrazar a Chica para calmarla.

-Todo va a estar bien mi dulce Chica- esas palabras brotaron de mi hocico, pero parecían funcionar, ella me abrazo y trato de calmarse mientras se recargo en mi pecho. Así permaneció por un minuto para tratar de calmarse.

-Ya tranquila, hay que llevarlos a la parte de atrás, hay ya veremos que hacer- ella me ofreció una linda y dulce sonrisa. Eso me animo, así que voltee a ver al guardia.

-Hey guardia, ayúdame a llevar a estos 2 a la parte de atrás- el me volteo a ver y luego a los 2 animatronicos desmayados, note su duda, pero debo admitir que el es un flacucho, creo que yo tendré que encargarme de la peor parte, tener que cargar a los animatronicos y abrirme paso.

-Linda, quédate con Bonnie mientras yo y Luck nos encargamos de llevar a Freddy, ¿Okey?- ella volteo a ver a Bonnie y luego a mi.

-Si, claro, no te preocupes, yo lo cuido mientras ustedes lo llevan- ella me dijo mientras me ofrecía una sincera sonrisa.

Luck y yo alzamos a Freddy y debo admitir que era mas pesado de lo que esperaba. Luck y yo nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás, tuve que abrir la puerta con una mano mientras mi garfio sostenía a Freddy. Ya finalmente habíamos entrado y dejado a Freddy en el suelo del lugar. Una vez que lo dejamos, Luck empezó a jadear por el cansancio y peso que había cargado.

-En un momento haces eso, ahora vamos por Bonnie- le dije cargándolo con mi brazo izquierdo y llevándolo al comedor para llevar a Bonnie a la parte de atrás junto con Freddy. Habíamos llegado, Chica seguía a lado de Bonnie esperándonos.

-Listo Chica, ya vamos a llevar a Bonnie- dice Luck llamando la atención de Chica. Ella se levanta del suelo apartándose de nuestro camino para llevar a Bonnie. Bonnie era mas ligero que Freddy pero de cualquier forma, seguía siendo pesado. Esta vez, Chica nos había seguido, y como todo un caballero, le concedí primero el paso para entrar por aquel cuarto donde estaba Freddy.

Realmente no se cuanto nos llevo llevar de un lugar a otro a Bonnie y Freddy, o cuanto tiempo nos tardamos cuando Freddy ataco al guardia, pero una vez dejamos a Bonnie en el suelo, las campanas anunciaron el amanecer.

**NAV/NORMAL.**

Las campanas anunciaron el amanecer y no tardo mucho en llegar el jefe del restaurante, el entro silenciosamente por la puerta principal notando la ausencia de ciertos animatronicos y su guardia. Evitando hacer ruido, entro al restaurante a buscar a los 5. No tardo mucho, como los animatronicos nunca entraban a la parte de atrás donde se encuentran todas las refacciones de los animatronicos, la puerta siempre se encuentra cerrada, y el al notarla abierta, no tardo mucho en sospechar que se encontraban ahí dentro.

El se acerco notando solo a Foxy y Chica en la puerta, y al acercarse mas, a los otros 2 recargados entre la pared y el suelo, y a su lado, el guardia. Sin demorar mas, el jefe entro al cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?- dice su jefe casi en un tono que hacia notar enojo. Todos lo voltearon a ver, pero no dijeron nada, no sabían como explicar lo que había sucedido hace poco. Su jefe solo se acerco a los 2 animatronicos inconscientes notando la herida que uno de ellos tenia.

-Muchacho, traiga esa caja que tiene atrás- dice el jefe sin dejar de ver la herida de Bonnie. Luck no tardo mucho, tomo la caja de metal que tenia detrás y la llevo ante su jefe. Este la tomo y luego metió su mano dentro del conejo escuchándose algo tronar y luego el jefe sacar una caja de metal parecida a la que Luck traía para su jefe, solo que este estaba dañado. El jefe metió la otra caja dentro del conejo escuchándose nuevamente algo tronar, en eso, el conejo se empezó a encender.

-¿Eh?¿Qué paso?- dice Bonnie volteando a ver a todos. El jefe no expreso nada en absoluto, solo se dirigió con los demás.

-Vayan ahí afuera a entretener a los niños- dice el jefe y luego se dirige a su oficina.

Después de un rato, después de lo sucedido, Bonnie estaba yendo de un lugar a otro trayendo pastel a los niños y las ordenes de los adultos, Chica atendía a los clientes tomando sus ordenes y llevándolas a los cocineros, y Foxy entretenía a los niños con sus historias, esta vez estaba contando una romántica y de acción.

**NAV/BONNIE.**

Estaba trayendo una orden de pastel hasta que pase cerca de Foxy y escuche que estaba narrando un baile que había hecho con Chica en su historia. Realmente me pareció gracioso preguntarle -Hey Foxy, ¿Por qué no nos muestras como bailas con Chica? A ver si tan bueno dices ser- dije esperando el enojo de Foxy, pero mi risa aumento cuando los niños se pusieron a favor de mi comentario, solo se ponían a repetir _"Si, baila capitán Foxy", _les juro que me estaba muriendo de risa, sobre todo porque Foxy se puso nervioso.

-Me encantaría bailar, pero no puedo... sin la música- dijo Foxy, en verdad creí que se la había librado hasta que un niño hablo.

-No te preocupes Foxy, mi papá sabe tocar piano, y ustedes tienen uno- dijo el niño y luego salio corriendo hasta donde su padre. Estaba muerto, pero valdría a pena el ver como mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga bailan juntos, me iba a morir de risa por lo que sucedió.

**NAV/FOXY.**

Estaba contando una historia a los niños, una romántica para las niñas y una de acción para los chicos. Todo iba bien hasta que llegue a la parte donde relataba un baile que la dulce Chica y yo habíamos tenido, pero mi mejor amigo Bonnie tuvo que hablar.

-Hey Foxy, ¿Por qué no nos muestras como bailas con Chica? A ver si tan bueno dices ser- el dijo, me sonroje un poco, pero también me enoje, y la cosa me fue peor cuando los niños empezaron a rogarme por el baile. No se me había ocurrido mejor excusa que decir...

-Me encantaría bailar, pero no puedo... sin la música- dije un poco aliviado, creí que me había salido con la mía, pero ese niño tuvo que hablar. En ese momento mi mente entro en pánico, definitivamente iba a matar a ese conejo, pero lo iba a hacer en la noche.

No tardo mucho el niño en regresar con su padre. El tipo se veía bueno y amable, pero con un carácter firme.

-Y que canción quiere que toque- me dijo el padre del chico. No sabía de canciones hasta que recordé, una niña me había obsequiado hace unas semanas unas partituras de una canción muy bella, no dude en sacarlas de mi pecho y dárselas al hombre. El las tomo y luego se dirigió al piano que se encontraba en el restaurante.

Yo me acerque a Chica y amablemente y como un caballero, me incline y extendí mi mano haciéndole la pregunta.

-Señorita, ¿Me concederías esta pieza?- dije, ella solo me saludo como toda una dama y acepto.

El padre del niño inicio la melodía **(Para que mas o menos sepan el ritmo de la canción, busquen en Youtube _"Romantic piano instrumental 2014" _minuto 41:16)**, Chica al no sabe bailar, me siguió el paso. Realmente no sabía bailar, solo la tome de la cintura con delicadeza, y mi garfio con su mano, ella me sostuvo de mi hombro. Nos empezamos a mover de un lado a otro mientras girábamos.

En un inicio me daba pena, pero luego nos empezó a gustar, me sentí en aquella historia que les estaba contando a los niños, me sentí como un padre bailando con su hija ya que, relativamente, yo soy mas alto que ella, de hecho, ella es la mas baja de los 4. Me sentí a gusto con la dulce y pequeña Chica, y ella también estaba a gusto con migo, tanto que incluso se recargo en mi pecho y seguimos bailando.

Mas parejas se unieron al baile, y así continuamos hasta no se cuanto, creo que el padre del niño ya había tocado mas de 3 canciones a parte de la que yo le di, pero finalmente acabamos el baile para separarnos y continuar con nuestros trabajos. Nunca olvidare ese baile.

**NAV/CHICA.**

Fue muy inesperado, pero acepte la propuesta de Foxy, era mi primera vez bailando y sobre todo con alguien. La música era muy bella, Foxy me había tomado con delicadeza de mi cintura y mi mano con su garfio. Yo lo tome del hombro y del garfio, y una vez en esta posición, empezamos el baile, solo nos movíamos de un lado a otro mientras dábamos círculos, me sentía muy bien con el, sobre todo por su actitud amable, tierna, delicada y caballerosa que me da. Foxy era muy bueno a pesar de ser un pirata.

Al poco rato de que la canción había iniciado, me recargue en el pecho de Foxy, era muy suave como una almohada, pero también impenetrable como una armadura. Mas parejas nos siguieron en el baile y en poco rato, el comedor se había vuelto una pista para bailar. Cuando acabo todo esto, yo y Foxy continuamos con nuestros trabajos, ese había sido un momento muy especial que nunca olvidare.

**NAV/NORMAL.**

La noche había caído, aquella mañana había sido muy especial para muchos, pero la noche iba a marcar el final de aquel día. Chica estaba en la cocina despidiendo a los cocineros que regresaban a sus casas, y Bonnie y Foxy estaban en el comedor jugando a las fuercitas. Bonnie no se iba a rendir hasta vencer a Foxy, pero por mas que intentaba, Foxy no cedía ni un poquito, era mucho mas fuerte que Bonnie.

Chica estaba regresando de la cocina notando a sus 2 amigos jugando, ella solo se les acerco para ver quien era el que perdía.

Su jefe estaba saliendo de su oficina y con unos papeles en la mano, se acerco a los animatronicos -Chicos, van a traer el repuesto de Freddy, lo traerán como por las 3 a.m, estén atentos, en un momento llegara Luck- dice el jefe retirándose del restaurante.

Chica había sido la única en escuchar por completo lo que su jefe les había pedido, Foxy no había escuchado todo por la concentración de mantener su fuerza, y Bonnie se había perdido por completo tratando de ganarle a Foxy, pero no podía.

Después de unos minutos, Luck llego saludando a los animatronicos. Chica había sido la primera en saludar a su guardia con su hiperactividad de siempre, dándole un amistoso abrazo, Foxy lo volteo a ver y lo saludo con su mano desocupada.

-Hola marinero- dice Foxy alzando su mano. Bonnie no izo nada en lo absoluto, seguía tratando de ganarle a Foxy. Luck se sintió un tanto excluido por no recibir respuesta del conejo. Chica nota esto y le indica a Foxy que ya acabe el juego para que Bonnie saludara al guardia. Foxy le asiente con la cabeza e indirectamente consiguió acabar el juego.

-Bueno, tengo que ir al baño, en un momento vuelvo- dice Foxy bajando rápidamente el brazo de Bonnie y nuevamente estrellándolo al suelo.

-Pero nosotros no vamos al baño- dice Bonnie volteando a ver a Foxy mientras se reincorporaba.

-Em, si lo se, es solo que voy a quitarme un poco de mugre con el agua- dice Foxy y luego sale corriendo.

Bonnie se levanta caminando hasta Chica y el guardia -Bueno, esa si es buena excusa, hola Luck- dice Bonnie cruzándose de brazos.

-Je, bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos?- dice Luck yendo a una mesa de cuatro personas. Bonnie y Chica lo siguen para sentarse.

-¿Y como has estado Luck?- dice Chica algo interesada por la vida de Luck.

-Pss, no me quejo, esta normal- dice recargándose en la silla -¿Y tu como has estado?- dice Luck.

-Muy bien, hoy di mi primer baile con Foxy, fue muy lindo ese momento- dice Chica sin dejar de sonreír.

-Genial, ¿Y tu Bonnie?- dice Luck, pero Bonnie no respondió, el no dejaba de mover las orejas de un lado a otro, hasta que un dolor de cabeza se le empezó a generar. El se apretó con fuerza la cabeza alertando a Chica y Luck.

-Bo-Bonnie, es-estas bien- dice Chica parándose. Bonnie también se para, pero en eso se apaga quedando parado con los ojos cerrados. Luck y Chica se acercan con mucho cuidado, el seguía sin responder, seguía apagado.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen?- dice Foxy regresando del baño. Chica y Luck lo voltean a ver, ninguno supo que decir, sus miradas le dijeron a Foxy que no tenían ni idea de lo que le paso a Bonnie.

-_Mátalo- _es escuchado de la nada, todos incluso Luck lo habían escuchado. En eso Bonnie abre sus ojos, pero estos no eran de su bello color carmesí, eran totalmente negros con su pupila blanca, este empieza a gruñir.

-¡Cuidado!- grita Foxy, Luck y Chica se alertan y se quitan del frente de Bonnie, este trata de atacar a Luck, pero Foxy era mas rápido así que tomo a Bonnie por la espalda con la mayor fuerza que tenía.

-¡Rápido, corran!- dice Foxy mientras que Bonnie forcejeaba por escapar del agarre de Foxy. Un segundo gruñido se había escuchado, Foxy volteo notando a Freddy tras su espalda. Freddy toma de cuello a Foxy y liberando a Bonnie para ir tras Luck. Freddy de un solo movimiento, sometió a Foxy lastimando su brazo, Foxy solo dio un grito de dolor.

Chica y Luck estaban en la oficina esperando a que Foxy regresara, pero un grito los desconcertó.

-¡Foxy!- grito Chica para tratar de salir a ver a su amigo, pero Bonnie entro a escena. Los 2 se habían alarmado por su aparición, pero Bonnie solo iba por Luck, ignoro por completo a Chica. Luck intento huir, pero fue inútil, Bonnie lo tenia contra la pared.

Un grito macabro se llega a escuchar, era un grito muy grabe como si viniera de un monstruo. En el momento, un segundo grito se escucha, este era de Foxy. Esto había desconcentrado a Bonnie permitiendo a Luck escapar.

El se dirige hasta el comedor notando a Freddy inconsciente y a Foxy jadeando como nunca. Bonnie no tardo en alcanzar a Luck, este lo toma por el cuello aun despidiendo ese negro de sus ojos. Luck estaba muerto de miedo.

-Suéltalo- dice Foxy sin dejar de jadear. Bonnie no le hace caso y esto provoco que Foxy se le echara en sima. Bonnie suelta a Luck y este intenta escapar, pero Bonnie logra darle un golpe a Foxy queriéndoselo de encima y luego yendo por Luck. Bonnie le da un golpe a Luck mandándolo al baño y luego este lo sigue.

Chica después de unos segundos llega ayudando a Foxy a levantar. Ambos corren a los baños y notan a Bonnie encima de Luck con la garra lista para desgarrar y acabar con la vida de Luck.

-Bonnie detente- dice Chica. Bonnie la voltea a ver, pero luego introduce su pata dentro del pecho de Luck aplastando el corazón de este y matándolo al instante. En el momento en que Bonnie saca su pata, todo el cuarto se llena de sangre, Bonnie se levanta cubierto por la sangre de Luck y luego da un grito macabro expulsando un humo negro de su boca. Este cae al suelo, pero se reincorpora al instante algo mareado y confundido.

-Hay, ¿Qué paso?- dice Bonnie apenas volteando a ver a su alrededor notando el cuarto cubierto de sangre, el se alarma y empieza a inspeccionar su cuerpo notando que este estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Bonnie, por favor, ve al baño de alado y lávate, llévate a Chica con tigo- dice Foxy con una voz apagada.

-Pero, ¿Qué harás tu?- dice Chica desconcertada de lo que tenia planeado hacer su amigo.

-Yo voy a limpiar este desastre- dice Foxy saliendo al cuarto de alado y tomando una cubeta llena de agua y un trapo. Los otros 2 salen del cuarto y se dirigen al baño de a lado.

Chica y Bonnie estaban pensando en que tenia planeado hacer Foxy con el cuerpo y toda la sangre, pero no lo iban poder a poder averiguar estando ahí, debían salir a descubrirlo por si mismos. Chica estaba lavando a Bonnie, no podía dejarlo con toda esa sangre.

-No puedo evitar pensar en lo que Foxy planea- dice Bonnie con los brazos cruzados mientras Chica lo lavaba -¿Qué crees que esta haciendo?- dice Bonnie volteando a ver a Chica.

-No lo se, pero eso no me interesa tanto como lo que te paso a ti- dice Chica deteniéndose y viendo a Bonnie enojada. Bonnie nota esto y trata de recordar lo que paso, pero no podía.

-Realmente no se lo que me paso, esto es muy confuso, solo recuerdo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y luego ver a Luck muerto y yo cubierto de sangre, es lo único- dice Bonnie tratando de recordar.

-Ok, no importa, vamos a ver lo que esta haciendo Foxy, pero se discreto- dice Chica asomándose por la puerta. Bonnie le sigue y empiezan a espiar por la puerta a Foxy.

El salia del cuarto un poco cubierto de sangre, en su mano tenia la cubeta con un poco de sangre y el trapo dentro de la cubeta. Después de dejar la cubeta y el trapo en su lugar, este entra nuevamente al baño. Bonnie y Chica salen y empiezan a espiar a través de la puerta del baño, ambos notan a Foxy abriendo un pedazo del azulejo del suelo.

Tardo un poco pero lo consigue, abre este pedazo, el empieza a escarbar un hoyo como si fuera un perro hasta que este fuera lo suficientemente profundo para dejar dentro algo grande. Una vez acabado el hoyo, toma el cuerpo de Luck y lo entierra en el hoyo. Después de dejar y enterrar el cuerpo de Luck, coloca el azulejo en su lugar y luego se empieza a dirigir a la puerta donde Bonnie y Chica estaban. Ambos entran en pánico y con tropiezos y empujones, entran al otro baño.

Foxy entra por este también y sin decir nada, se dirige al lavabo. Chica y Bonnie les párese raro así que se acercan a Foxy.

-Foxy, ¿Qué te paso, por qué tan sucio?- dice Chica aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-No es nada, solo me voy a lavar y listo- dice Foxy abriendo la llave del lavabo.

-No te molestes, yo te lavo, no es problema para mi- dice Chica tomando el trapo con el que lavo a Bonnie y luego remojandolo.

-¿Estas segura Linda? Puedo hacerlo yo solo- dice Foxy un tanto tímido.

-No te preocupes...- dice Chica para luego tomar el trapo y exprimirlo -... no es nada que yo no pueda manejar- luego empieza a restregar el trapo en el brazo de Foxy limpiando un poco de la tierra y sangre que lo tenia cubierto.

Foxy no hizo ni dijo nada, solo dejo que Chica lo lavara, el se sentía un poco mal por hacer que su mejor amiga lo limpiara, pero no pudo insistir con ella.

Bonnie no dejaba de reír en silencio por las expresiones que Foxy hacia, se le notaba un poco incomodo por lo que andaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo se le notaba feliz aunque no sabía porque.

Mientras Chica lavaba el brazo derecho de Foxy, un pedazo de trapo se atora en uno de los tornillos del brazo, en el momento que Chica mueve el trapo, el tornillo se mueve mal provocando un choque eléctrico que le recorre todo el cuerpo a Foxy, este solo da un chillido (como el de los perros) apartándose de Chica y colocando el tornillo en su lugar.

-¡Lo siento, no quise lastimarte!- dice Chica entrando en pánico.

-No te preocupes- dice Foxy dulcemente a Chica. Bonnie ya no pudo mas y exploto de risa, no solo por las expresiones que Foxy había hecho, también por el chillido que Foxy había hecho. Foxy se enojo con el pero no quería ser descortés frente a Chica, así que solo se aguanto las ganas de golpearlo.

Un pitido de un auto había sacado a los 3 animatronicos de su trance, los 3 salieron y se asomaron a ver quien era. Notaron a un camión de entregas afuera del restaurante. En eso, Chica recordó que esa noche iban a entregar el repuesto de Freddy.

-Oh no- dice Chica. Los otros 2 solo la voltean a ver.

-¿Qué pasa Linda?- dice Foxy notando la preocupación de su amiga.

-Ellos nos van a entregar el repuesto de Freddy, pero están esperando a que salga Luck a recibir el repuesto, y ya que el murió, ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros?- dice Chica sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

-Ok, no entren en pánico, uno de nosotros debe salir a recibir el paquete- dice Bonnie.

-Si, pero ¿quien?- dice Foxy. Bonnie estaba pensando mientras examinaba a sus amigos.

-_Yo me encargo- _dice una voz casi humana, los 3 se exaltan volteando a ver al comedor y notando una figura humana caminar hasta ellos.

-¿Quien eres?- dice Bonnie sin dejar de ver a esa figura.

-Me llamo Puppet, pero Freddy me conoce como Toby- dice la figura.

**Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el fanfic, y pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**P.S. Maloetta11, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, créeme que no iba a agregar ese baile pero cuando leí tu review, me inspire en escribir esa parte para ti. Si quieres que agregue a algún personaje tuyo, mándame un review describiéndome al personaje y que papel quieres que desempeñe en la historia. Maloetta11 también participa.**

**Para los demás, ya que se acerca la parte cuando el restaurante se convierte en el Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, también se acerca la parte de los 5 niños desaparecidos, los primeros 5 reviews describiéndome a un niño desaparecido, aparecerán. Los niños serán una parte esencial de la historia, y aparecerán muy seguidamente. La información debe contener lo siguiente:**

**Nombre - Edad - Sexo - Características físicas (Color de ojos, piel, cabello, etc.) - Animatronico (ya saben, en el que lo metieron, ya que el niño y el animatronico están unidos).**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos después.**


	4. Golden Freddy

**Hola que tal, se que actualice mas rápido que en otras ocasiones, pero que importa, bueno, la historia, la quieren leer, pero a mis lectores, les aviso que el niño que va a representar a Chica ya esta ocupado, Maloetta11, espero que disfrutes mi diseño basado en tu descripción del personaje, pueden verlo en este link: **** art/Chica-Cuarzo-Caiza-512004651 o pueden buscarme como FlakyVickyHTF y ahí ver el dibujo (es en devianart).**

**Otra cosa, si para cuando salga el capitulo donde se mencionan a los niños desaparecidos, aun hay puestos vacíos, voy a colocar a personajes de mi propiedad.**

**Reviews:**

**Maloetta11: Linda, en cuestión al otro personaje, no pude entrar a la pagina, si me pudieras enviar la imagen por mi correo "shinku_vicky " te lo agradeciera mucho.**

**Fenix Lynx: Que bien que te gustaron mis 2 fanfics, a mi también me gusta tu fanfic "Five Nights at High School", muy buena la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

><p>Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic: Una vida tras la cortina.<p>

CAPITULO 4: Golden Freddy.

-Me llamo Puppet, pero Freddy me conoce como Toby- dice la figura. Los 3 animatronicos no tenían idea de que hacer pero ya que ellos no podían salir y recibir los paquetes, aceptaron la ayuda de Puppet. Casi como arte de magia, Puppet adquirió la forma de un humano, era casi parecido a Luck pero con cierta diferencia. El salio y como era de esperarse, recibió el paquete donde venía el repuesto de Freddy.

Sin mas, el entra al restaurante adquiriendo nuevamente la forma que tenia anteriormente. Los 3 animatronicos se quedaron impresionados por la habilidad que Puppet tenía y no hizo esperar la pregunta.

-¿Como es que hiciste eso?- dice Chica sin poder creerlo, esta estupefacta.

-Je, bueno, es temporal esta habilidad, pero digamos que soy como una especie de mago o algo así- dice Puppet con un tono tímido.

-Bueno, vamos a abrir la caja y darle la bienvenida a nuestro compañero- dice Bonnie un poco impaciente.

-Si tienes razón amigo, vamos a abrirla- dice Foxy apoyando la sugerencia de su amigo. Puppet no espero mas tiempo y con la magia que el decía tener, apareció una palanca y con ella empezó a tratar de abrir la caja, los otros 3 se le unieron al notar que Puppet no podía solo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente consiguieron abrir la caja y revelar al repuesto de Freddy, este era idéntico pero con la única diferencia del cambio de color, este era parecido a un color dorado, su sombrero y moño eran de color azul al igual que sus ojos.

Entre los 4 sacan al animatronico de su caja para luego encenderlo. En unos pocos segundos, este se enciende volteando a ver a los animatronicos y títere frente a el.

-Hola, me llamo Chica y es un gusto conocerte- dice Chica siendo la primera en dar la bienvenida amistosa al restaurante.

-Hola marinero, me llamo Foxy y se bienvenido a Fredbear family dinner- dice Foxy con su cortesía de siempre.

-Hola que tal, me llamo Bonnie y también es un gusto conocerte- dice Bonnie cortes.

-Bueno, hola yo soy Puppet y ya te sabes el resto- dice Puppet para evitar repetir el mismo saludo que los animatronicos.

-Em, hola, me llamo Golden Freddy- dice un poco tímido el oso frente a ellos.

-¿Esta bien que te diga Goldy?- pregunta Chica un tanto mas alegre que de costumbre.

-Si claro, no hay problema- dice Golden mas cómodo con sus nuevos amigos.

-Bueno, ya que eres nuevo Goldy, mejor te mostramos el lugar y te explicamos lo que tienes que hacer a la hora de tu trabajo- dice Foxy amablemente.

-Em, si esta bien- dice Golden notándose nervioso.

-O vamos Goldy, no te pongas nervioso, veras que sera pan comido- dice Bonnie animando al nuevo animatronico.

Golden da un suspiro -Esta bien, vamos a ver el lugar- dice ya un poco menos nervioso.

-Increíble, si me puede seguir señor le mostrare el establecimiento en el que te quedaras- dice Foxy concediéndole el paso a Golden. Todos inician el recorrido dirigido por Foxy -Iniciemos por la entrada...-

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del establecimiento...

Freddy estaba despertando de su "desmayo" notándose confundido pues lo único que el recordaba era haber lastimado a Bonnie y luego de eso, nada, todo estaba en blanco. El confundido del lugar donde se encontraba se levanta del suelo y nota que era la parte trasera del establecimiento, hay era donde reparaban a los animatronicos y donde tenían los repuestos de cada uno.

-¿Eh?...- Freddy ve su alrededor para luego empezar a sobarse la cabeza -...¿Qué fue lo que paso?- el decide moverse a donde se encontraba la salida hasta que una voz lo detiene.

-_Vaya, hasta que despiertas amigo_- Freddy se había sobre saltado por aquella misteriosa voz, era idéntica a la suya solo que mas grave.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- dice Freddy volteando a ver a su alrededor para ubicar al dueño de esa voz.

-_Que ternura, pero creo que no me podrás ver con esos ojos-_ Freddy ya estaba preocupado, seguía intentando ubicar al dueño de tan tétrica voz.

-¿Quien eres?- dice Freddy esperando un buena respuesta.

-_Buena pregunta, pero me temo que no te gustara la respuesta- _Freddy ya enojado por que la figura no le respondía lo que el quería, empieza a exigir una respuesta.

-¡¿Quien eres?!- dice Freddy para luego escuchar una risa.

-_Ja ja ja, que carácter, de acuerdo, te digo...- _Freddy esperaba la respuesta hasta que un gran dolor en su cabeza inicia de golpe -_... yo soy tu-_

-¿Qué, pero como...- dice Freddy para ser interrumpido.

-_Lo se, estas confundido y exiges respuestas, pero ellas se te presentaran poco a poco- _el dolor en la cabeza de Freddy se había calmado, pero este seguía confundido, como podía ser que esa voz haya sido el, o tal vez solo sea su imaginación.

-Seas lo que seas, mis amigos me ayudaran a saber lo que pasa- dice Freddy tomando la manija de la puerta.

-_Mejor ni intentes ir a verlos-_ dice la voz un tanto insistente.

-¿Por qué?- dice Freddy ya un poco frustrado por la voz que no lo dejaba en paz.

-_Pues yo solo te lo sugiero, pero has lo que quieras, ese ya no es mi problema-_ Freddy da un suspir_o _saliendo del lugar para ir en busca de sus amigos. Ya que el lugar no era tan grande, no le fue difícil ubicar a sus amigos, ademas la voz de Foxy era reconocible por ser la mas grave (y sensual :D) de todas.

No tardo en reaccionar para ir a donde estaba la cocina.

-... y bueno, aquí es donde Chica prepara sus pizzas y donde Bonnie finge estar tocando guitarra, ¿Alguna pregunta de donde trabajaras?- dice Foxy volteando a ver a Golden un tanto curioso.

-No, creo que ya me aprendí el lugar- dice Golden analizando el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Muy bien, ahora tu trabajo es simple, solo entretiene a los niños con lo que se te ocurra, no se... Canciones, eso les fascina- dice Foxy chasqueando sus dedos.

-Si, em bueno... me queda claro que yo voy a remplazar...- dice Golden siendo interrumpido por una voz conocida.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!- dice Freddy notando a sus amigos con una versión dorada de el.

-¡Freddy! que bien que ya despertaste- dice Chica saltando hacía Freddy y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Si, es bueno despertar, pero me pueden explicar ¿Qué pasa aquí y quien es el?- dice Freddy un poco mas calmado pero aun enojado. Golden a este punto se sintió nervioso por la reacción de su versión original.

-Oh, deja los presento...- dice Chica tomando el brazo del Freddy original y acercándolo a la versión dorada -... Freddy, el es Golden Freddy, Golden Freddy, el es Freddy- dice Chica feliz. Golden un tanto temeroso extiende su brazo mientras temblaba un poco.

-Hola, soy Golden Freddy, pero me puedes llamar Golden o Goldy- dice este pero solo recibe una cara de ira por parte de su versión original. Golden traga saliva pero finalmente su mano fue estrechada por la de su contrario.

-Hola Golden, yo soy Freddy- dice el oso marrón para luego apretar con fuerza la mano del oso Dorado.

Foxy y Bonnie notaban la reacción de su amigo al conocer a su repuesto, ambos se miraron dudosos y con sus caras notaron que pensaban lo mismo "_No creo que esto vaya a acabar bien_". Puppet también había notado la cara de "_Te voy a matar_" en el rostro de Freddy. Al parecer, Chica era la única que no notaba la ira de Freddy.

-Bueno, chicos, que bien que ya se conocen, y ya que Freddy esta devuelta con nosotros, que tal si los 2 son nuestra atracción principal como un dueto- dice Chica sin notar el rostro de ambos osos diciéndole "_Ni loco voy a trabajar con el/este loco_".

-Linda, no creo que esa sea una buena idea- dice Foxy con un tono de voz suave.

-Si, no creo que se lleven tan bien como esperas Chica- dice Bonnie notando como Freddy fulminaba a Golden con la mirada.

-Aww, pero ¿Por qué crees que no se van a llevar bien?- dice Chica desanimándose.

-No se preocupen chicos, estoy seguro de que Golden y yo nos llevaremos bien- dice Freddy forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Yay! Ven, les dije que se llevarían bien- dice Chica animándose nuevamente.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué creen que no nos llevaríamos bien?- dice Freddy un poco sarcástico. Foxy en ese momento miro a Freddy con una cara de "_Really_" y Bonnie solo se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué?- dice Freddy notando las expresiones de ambos animatronicos, ambos solo lo siguieron viendo con enojo.

-Oh vamos chicos, ni que fuera alguien celoso- dice Freddy girando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Bonnie solo se le quedo viendo, debía admitir que Freddy no era alguien celoso o incluso enojon, habían varias ocasiones en las que metían la pata pero Freddy aceptaba lo sucedido y sin enojarse, la única ocasión en el que Freddy se enojo, fue cuando Chica gasto el dinero en su collar, aunque acabo disculpándose con ella por exagerar con su enojo.

Foxy siguió con su cara de "a mi no me engañas" pero al final acabo aceptando el que Freddy no se sentía enojado por la repentina aparición de Golden.

-_Bueno, veo que lo tomaste mejor de lo que esperaba_- dice la voz que únicamente Freddy podía escuchar.

-Je, no puedo creer que en verdad creyeran que me había molestado, el es alguien nuevo, un nuevo amigo, y mientras mas amigos mejor ¿No?- dice Freddy mientras abrazaba de hombro a Golden. Golden solo sonreía un tanto nervioso por la repentina felicidad de Freddy, pero debía admitir que ya no se sentía intimidado por el oso marrón.

-Eh, oigan, una duda, ¿Donde anda el guardia que ataque la otra vez? ¡No me digan que renunció!- dice Freddy al notar la ausencia del guardia. Todos los animatronicos con excepción de Golden se pusieron nerviosos, incluso Puppet se puso nervioso pues había visto lo que había sucedido.

-Chicos, ¿Qué paso?- dice Freddy ya empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-¡Foxy sabe mejor lo que paso!- dice Bonnie nervioso.

-Bonnie, Chica, que fue lo que paso- dice Freddy intimidando a los 3 animatronicos animatronicos.

-No se lo que paso, te lo juro- dice Bonnie poniéndose nervioso a pesar de que decía la verdad.

-Yo tampoco se que es lo que paso, yo estuve en la oficina, Foxy fue el único que sabe- dice Chica ocultándose tras Puppet.

-Foxy, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dice Freddy ahora solo poniendo nervioso a Foxy.

-Em, bueno, no estoy del todo seguro que fue lo que paso en su totalidad, pero debo admitir que fui el único presente en lo que sucedió- dice Foxy un tanto incomodo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dice Freddy ya fastidiado de que no le respondieran lo que preguntaba.

-Em, bueno... Bonnie... el... em- dice Foxy mas nervioso.

-Foxy- dice Freddy ya mas enojado.

-Bonnie lo mato- dice Foxy rápidamente. Freddy se quedo sin palabras, no había entendido lo que Foxy había dicho.

-¿Como?- dice Freddy confundido.

-Bonnie, el lo mato- dice Foxy ya mas calmado.

-¿Como que lo mato?- dice Freddy volteando a ver a Bonnie con enojo.

-No fue tanta su culpa,el al igual que tu no podía controlarse- dice Foxy rascándose la nuca.

-Espera, ¿Yo?- dice Freddy impactado por lo que su amigo había dicho.

-¿Tu tampoco recuerdas?- dice Bonnie impactado y aliviado de no ser el único que no recordaba lo sucedido.

-No, solo recuerdo que me disculpe por haberte hecho daño y luego de eso perdí la consciencia- dice Freddy que apenas recordaba eso que sucedió.

-Bueno, me doy cuenta de que no recuerdas que entre tu y Bonnie me atacaron mientras intentaba proteger a Luck de sus ataques, pero no los culpo, después de que ambos sacaran ese humo negro creo que...- dice Foxy para luego ser interrumpido por Bonnie.

-Espera, ¿Humo negro?- dice Bonnie impresionado.

-Si, solo acababan dando un grito horrible como si de un niño se tratase y luego salía ese humo de su boca como si estuvieran poseídos- dice Foxy razonando lo que había visto con sus 2 amigos.

-_Vaya, creo que tu amigo Foxy es mas listo de lo que creí, dedujo lo que a ambos les sucedió- _dice la voz en la cabeza de Freddy.

-Cielos Foxy, ¿Como dedujiste eso?- dice Freddy sorprendido por su amigo.

-Una palabra Freddy, películas- dice Foxy sonriendo.

-¿Entonces dices que estamos como en una película?- dice Chica sorprendida.

-No digo eso, solo digo que deduje eso gracias a las películas- dice Foxy evitando la risa por la cara de su amiga una vez que pregunto eso.

-Oh...- dice Chica un poco decepcionada de no estar en una película.

-Ya chicos, aunque sea tenemos salud y ya no estamos poseídos mas- dice Bonnie mas aliviado.

De un momento a otro, las campanadas de las 6 a.m. iniciaron su toque para anunciar el amanecer. Todos los animatronicos no se esperaban que ya fueran las 6 de la mañana, sentían que solo habían pasado 30 minutos después de las 3 a.m.

-¿Eh, ya son las 6?- dice Chica mirando al cielo y notando que en efecto, el sol ya andaba saliendo de su escondite en la frontera del mundo.

No tardo mucho el que Golden comenzara a ponerse nervioso pues no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer en su trabajo. Freddy había notado esto así que con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, calmo a su nuevo amigo.

-Oh vamos Golden, no te preocupes, si eres una versión mía, solo sigue estos pasos... uno, no te pongas nervioso... dos sonríe y se amable con las personas... tres y la mas importante, diviértete con los niños- dice Freddy confiado de que su nuevo compañero le haya entendido cada uno de sus pasos.

-Okey, entiendo, sin nervios, tratar amablemente a las personas y divertirme con los niños- dice Golden para luego suspirar para quitarse los nervios.

-Así se habla, ahora, vamos con esos niños y hay que darles lo que esperan con tantas ansias, pero primero te presento como mi hermano menor, ¿Entendido?- dice Freddy confiado de que su plan funcione.

-_El jefe ya viene para haca, sera mejor que vuelvan a sus posiciones- _dice la voz en la mente de Freddy.

-Okey, chicos, hora de volver a nuestros lugares, el jefe va a llegar pronto y no queremos que nos vea fuera de nuestras posiciones- dice Freddy animando a todos los animatronicos en la sala.

Sin mas que esperar, los 5 animatronicos se dirigieron al comedor y Puppet se había ido a ocultar en la oficina principal.

Al poco rato, el jefe llego al restaurante notando que Freddy había vuelto con ellos.

-Freddy, que bien que ya estas bien- dice el jefe acercándose a los 5 animatronicos.

-Je, si en verdad no se que fue lo que paso, pero me siento mejor- dice Freddy feliz de ver a su jefe de nuevo.

-Bueno, veo que ya conociste a Golden Freddy, tu otra versión- dice el jefe notando a Golden a su lado.

-Si, pero ya le explique que es lo que tiene que hacer al momento de trabajar- dice Freddy abrazando de hombro a Golden.

-Que bien que ya le hayan dado la bienvenida, pero...- dice el jefe deteniéndose con nerviosismo.

-¿Que sucede?- dice Freddy un tanto desconcertado por la repentina reacción de su jefe.

-Bueno... ya que lo sucedido con el niño Toby nos gano ya que descubrieron que su asesino era un empleado nuestro, van a cerrar el restaurante a menos de que consigamos un comprador...-dice el jefe poniéndose triste.

-¡¿Qué? pero no pueden hacer eso!- dice Chica entrando en pánico.

-Tenemos 2 semanas antes de que clausuren el restaurante- dice el jefe sin poder dejar su tristeza atrás.

-No se pongan así, podremos sacar adelante esto, se que podemos- dice Freddy tratando de animar el asunto.

-Si, tienes razón, solo que no hay que desesperarse, podremos resistir hasta entonces- dice Bonnie animándose y esperando que los demás también se animaran con todo lo que en un futuro pasaría.

-Bueno chicos, hora de trabajar- dice el jefe mas feliz por el animo de sus animatronicos.

-Si- dicen los animatronicos al mismo tiempo con felicidad.

El día había iniciado, los niños y padres empezaron a llegar para disfrutar de la comida y el entretenimiento de los animatronicos.

-Hola niños y niñas, el día de hoy es un día muy especial pues mi hermano Golden a venido a unirse a la familia Fazbear- dice Freddy animado mientras los niños saludaban a Golden con ánimos de hacerlo sentir en su hogar.

-Hola niños y niñas, yo soy su nuevo amigo Golden, pero pueden llamarme Goldy- dice Golden para que los niños empezaran a saludarlo diciendo "Hola Golden/Goldy", el se empezaba a sentir menos nervioso ya que ahora era parte de la familia.

Durante todo el día, los niños se la pasaban jugando con Golden y Foxy muchos juegos, otros veían a Freddy cantando y los otros conversaban con Bonnie y Chica acerca de sus vidas. Todo fue diversión para los animatronicos hasta que un par de niños piden algo que a Foxy le avergonzó.

-Capitán Foxy, capitán Foxy- dice una niña rubia de ojos azules.

-Que sucede pequeña marinera- dice Foxy notando el entusiasmo de ambos niños.

-¿Podrías hacer ese baile con Chica?- dice otra niña que se notaba mayor a la rubia, ella poseía una cabellera de color negro. Foxy se sobresalto por la pregunta de las niñas, y de no ser por su color rojo, se hubiera notado un sonrojo en el zorro.

-Aww, un baile con Chica, que romántico- dice Golden en tono de burla.

-Cállate Winnie Pooh- dice Foxy enojado.

-No me digas Winnie Pooh- dice Golden igual de molesto.

-Oh, vamos Foxy, la ultima vez que bailaste con Chica fue un momento muy especial- dice Bonnie siendo acompañado por Freddy.

-Ja, esa si que no me la creo, ¿Tu dando un baile romántico con Chica?- dice Freddy en tono de burla al igual que sus amigos.

-Si, y que si baile con ella, al menos yo se bailar, no como usted "forever alones"- dice Foxy con una cara victoriosa.

-Si tan valiente, demuestra aquel baile, y no te preocupes por la música, yo te ambiento la atmósfera- dice Freddy con cara retadora. Foxy solo acepto y luego se dirigió con Chica.

Freddy tomo posición a lado del piano que se tenía en el restaurante llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

-Todos atención por favor, mis 2 mejores amigos van a dar un baile y necesito a alguien que sepa tocar piano para dar comienzo a este baile, cualquiera se puede unir así que no tengan miedo de ambientar el lugar con un baile- dice Freddy para luego notar a un señor levantarse y dirigirse a el.

-Yo toco el piano, solo dime cual quieres que toque- dice el señor para lo que Freddy responde...

-¿Conoces la de "_Aquí estoy_"?- el señor solo asintió para dar comienzo a la canción (Es la única canción romántica que me se).

-Señorita, ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- dice como todo un caballero, Chica solo acepta la cortes invitación para luego iniciar los 2 con el baile.

Bonnie y Golden solo miraban como es que Foxy y Chica bailaban mientras Freddy les cantaba, al poco rato, se empezaron a unir mas parejas para bailar a lado de los 2 animatronicos, incluso había niños ahí bailando junto a ellos. No fue mucho el decir que una niña de 10 años se acerco a Golden para que bailara con ella.

En ese momento, Bonnie en verdad se sintió como un forever alone, pues incluso una chica invito a Freddy, solo que este no acepto pues el se estaba encargando de dar el ambiente al lugar.

-No puedo creer que nadie me haya invitado a bailar- dice para si mismo Bonnie.

_-Ja ja ja, que débil eres Bonnie, tus amigos disfrutando del baile mientras tu aquí preguntándote que hay de ti- _dice una voz en la cabeza de Bonnie. Era obvio el que Bonnie se haya asustado por la repentina voz que salió de repente.

-Eh, ¿Quien eres?- dice discretamente Bonnie mientras veía a todas partes sin detectar a un sospechoso.

-_Es muy simple mi querido Bonnie, yo soy tu-_ dice la voz, Bonnie se había quedado mudo.

-Sinceramente no se porque no me parece raro eso- dice Bonnie rascándose las nuca mientras veía bailando a sus amigos y a Freddy cantando otra canción (Como no se me ocurre una, ustedes pongan una canción romántica que se les ocurra).

-_En realidad no me parece raro, tu amigo Freddy ya se acostumbro-_ dice la voz un tanto mas comprensiva, casi como si ellos 2 ya se conocieran.

-Entonces Freddy esta en la misma situación- dice Bonnie casi desinteresado.

-_Si, solo que el tiene su propia voz mental, tu eres el único que me puede escuchar-_ dice la voz mas desanimada.

-Y tu que opinas ¿Soy un forever alone?- dice Bonnie viendo a todas las parejas bailando.

-_Al menos no eres el único-_ dice la voz para lo que Bonnie solo se enojo.

-No tenías que ser tan literal- dice Bonnie sin dejar de mirar a Foxy y Chica bailar a la par de Golden y la niña.

-_¿Tu para que preguntas?-_ dice la voz un tanto sarcástica. Bonnie solo asiente comprensivo ante la observación.

-Buen punto- dice Bonnie notando que el baile estaba terminando.

Una vez acaba el baile, Foxy se sienta exhausto en una de las mesas junto con Freddy, Golden y Chica. Al poco momento, llego Bonnie sentándose a lado de Freddy y Golden.

-Y ¿Como les fue?- pregunta Bonnie notando lo exhaustos que andaban todos con excepción de Freddy.

-Fue divertido- dice Chica cansada.

-Nunca imagine que una niña me guiaría en mi primer baile- dice Golden sonriente.

-Pues desde mi punto de vista, todo era muy bello- dice Freddy notando un pequeño sonrojo en Chica.

-Y ¿Qué hay de ti Foxy?- dice Bonnie pero Foxy solo estaba recargado en la mesa -¿Foxy?- Repite Bonnie al no notar movimiento, hasta que un sonido de estática se escucha en Foxy lo que les hace saber que se había quedado dormido (digo estática como si fuera un ronquido).

-Creo que anda muy cansado- dice Chica evitando caer a carcajadas pues por lo usual Foxy es el mas caballeroso y respetuoso de todos.

-Oye Freddy, ¿te puedo preguntar algo a solas?- dice Bonnie un tanto dudoso. Freddy lo voltea a ver y asiente con la cabeza.

Ambos se alejan lo mas posible de sus amigos para hablar.

-Em, Freddy, tu... bueno... ¿Tu escuchas... una voz en tu cabeza?- dice Bonnie, Freddy se había quedado impactado.

-_¿Como es que supo eso?-_ se preguntaba Freddy totalmente mudo.

-_Ya te lo dije, el también tiene esa habilidad- _dice la voz en la mente de Bonnie.

-Si ya lo se, pero quiero escucharlo de el- dice Bonnie confundiendo a Freddy mas de lo que ya andaba.

-_Tranquilo Freddy, el también puede escuchar una voz en la cabeza- _dice la voz de la cabeza de Freddy.

-Em, si escucho una voz, de hecho, me acaba de decir que tu también tienes esa habilidad- dice Freddy ya un tanto incomodo.

-Si entonces me dijo la verdad la voz en mi cabeza, pero ¿tu sabes por qué solo, nosotros las escuchamos?- dice Bonnie curioso.

-Solo me dijo que poco a poco lo iríamos descubriendo- dice Freddy.

-Ya veo- dice Bonnie empezando a sentirse incomodo al igual que Freddy.

Ambos se habían quedado en un silencio incomodo. Las 2 voces en las mentes de los animatronicos solo dijeron al mismo -_Incomodo-_ para lo que los 2 animatronicos solo fruncieron el ceño.

-Bueno...- dice Bonnie acabando con el silencio.

-Vamos con los demás- dice Freddy aun incomodo por lo que pasaba.

-Si, vamos- concluye Bonnie para que los 2 empiecen a caminar hacía la mesa donde notaron que Chica y Golden trataban de despertar a Foxy.

-Vamos Foxy, despierta- dice Chica dulcemente para lo que Foxy solo respondía con el típico -5 minutos mas mamá- esto solo les hacía mas complicada la misión a Chica y Golden.

-Foxy, voy a bailar con Chica un rato- dice Bonnie llegando a la mesa. Chica en el momento se sonroja, pero la reacción de Foxy fue instantánea, se levanto rápidamente de la mesa amenazando a Bonnie con su garfio.

-Ni te atrevas, ella...- en el momento se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. El se aleja un poco de Bonnie, se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

-Solo no lo hagas, ni siquiera sabes bailar- dice Foxy notando un gran sonrojo y una cara de sorpresa en Chica. En el momento se sintió incomodo.

-... ya voy- dice Foxy saliendo corriendo hacía unos niños.

-¿Le llamaron?- dice Golden para lo que Freddy solo sonrió.

-No, no lo hicieron- dice Freddy sonriendo mientras veía a Foxy ponerse en ridículo frente a los niños que no esperaban su visita.

-Yo... voy a trabajar- dice Chica tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Si, creo que todos debemos ponernos a trabajar- dice Freddy viendo a los 2 animatronicos que quedaban.

-Y Bonnie...- dice Freddy deteniendo a este por el brazo -... no molestes a Foxy- finaliza para luego irse de ahí hasta el centro del restaurante para cantarle a los niños que estaban ahí esperando la presencia de Freddy.

-Rayos, ahora como me voy a divertir- dice Bonnie enojado.

Paso el rato, Bonnie estaba siendo regañado por Freddy ya que su impulso de fastidiar a Foxy gano la competencia, Chica iba de un lugar a otro atendiendo a todos los clientes que había, y Golden y Foxy se encontraban entreteniendo a los niños mientras que Freddy regañaba a Bonnie.

Foxy contaba sus historias de piratas mientras que Golden jugaba con los niños. En resumen, todo el día, tarde y parte de la noche se la pasaron ocupados atendiendo a los niños y adultos.

**EN LA NOCHE...**

Los 5 animatronicos se encontraban descansando en una mesa tras el típico y pesado día que tienen. Ya que Golden era nuevo, se encontraba mas cansado que los demás, pues no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Como era de esperar, su jefe salio de su oficina para luego despedirse de los animatronicos. Los 5 se despiden y luego inician una conversación.

-No puedo creer que no nos haya preguntado de Luck- dice Bonnie iniciando la conversación. Todos lo miran y coinciden con lo que había mencionado.

-Si, no puedo creer que no dijo nada o haya preguntado acerca de Luck- dice Foxy un tanto preocupado.

-Tal vez no se dio cuenta de que desapareció- dice Chica pensativa.

- Pues lo mas seguro es que no se dio cuenta, pero si se dio cuenta, no le dio mucha importancia- dice Golden poniéndose en posición pensativa (colocando su mano en la barbilla mientras recarga su codo en la palma de su otra mano), no tardo mucho hasta que Chica se puso en la misma posición que Golden.

-Oh tal vez este esperando el momento indicado para regañarnos de su desaparición- dice Chica entrando en pánico.

-No lo creo linda- dice Foxy en tono cansado.

-Lo dice el que la salvo de un baile con Bonnie- dice Freddy en tono burlón.

-El no sabe bailar, apuesto de que si bailaba con ella la va a pisar a cada rato- dice Foxy desviando la mirada.

-¿Quien sabe? tal vez si sepa y tu aquí insultándome.

-Eres un forever alone, incluso Goldy vino a bailar con nosotros mientras tu solo hablabas solo- dice Foxy en tono burlón viendo a Bonnie.

-¿Como que hablando solo?- dice Bonnie alarmándose por lo que su amigo menciona y rogando de que no haya escuchado lo que el había dicho.

-Si, no se lo que decías, pero veía que estabas hablando- dice Foxy confundido por la reacción de su amigo.

-Ah, okey, solo que creó que solo andaba enojado por ser el único al que no invitaron al baile- dice Bonnie esperando que sus amigos se la creyeran.

-Bueno, en verdad no me importa de lo que hablabas, es solo que no me gusto el tono que utilizaste- dice Foxy un poco molesto.

-¿Y ustedes de que hablan?- dice una voz detrás de Freddy.

-Hola Puppet, solo discutíamos el baile que hoy tuvimos- dice Chica sonrojándose un poco.

-Ah, si, te vi a ti bailando con Foxy- dice Puppet notando el sonrojo de la polluela y la incomodidad que Foxy tenía.

-Je, bueno, no creo que debamos seguir hablando de eso- dice Puppet. Cuando Freddy estuvo a punto de responder, en la zona de la cocina se escuchan unos platos rompiéndose. Todos voltean a ver que había pasado y ya que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, notan a un hombre entrar por una de las ventanas.

-Ya se como divertirnos la noche de hoy- dice Foxy en voz baja pero audible para sus amigos.

-¿A que te refieres?- dice Freddy curioso pero convencido de la mirada de malicia de Foxy.

-Vamos a asustarlo, miren, este es el plan...- dice Foxy para los 6 reunirse en un pequeño circulo.

El hombre que estaba entrando se quita los vidrios de los platos rotos notando el lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Okey, estoy en la cocina, si doy vuelta a la izquierda y me sigo por el pequeño pasillo llegare a la oficina- dice el hombre dándose una idea de su recorrido.

El sale de la cocina mirando a todas las direcciones y notando a los animatronicos "apagados" en donde se encontraba el piano. El no les toma mucha importancia y continua caminando a donde se encontraba la oficina.

Una vez que el tipo se aleja, los 5 animatronicos ponen el plan en acción. Para esto, Freddy da una risa llamando la atención del hombre, este voltea y nota que Bonnie ya no se encontraba junto con los otros, este empieza a buscarlo con la vista pero no lo encuentra, como era de esperarse, este se empieza a preocupar por no encontrarlo, pero no lo aparto de su misión, este lentamente se dirige a la oficina mientras procuraba ubicar a Bonnie.

Bonnie, que se encontraba en la parte trasera, vigila al ladrón que se dirigía a su objetivo. -Muy bien, turno de Puppet- piensa Bonnie notando a Puppet bajar de una ventilación.

El hombre seguía atento a cada movimiento de los animatronicos hasta que choca con algo o mejor dicho, alguien, este se da la vuelta notando una figura alta y delgada frente a el. Una vez que este se le queda viendo, Chica inicia la segunda parte del plan moviéndose a la cocina evitando ser vista por el criminal. Una vez en su posición, le da una indicación a Freddy. Este la nota y nuevamente da una risa.

El hombre ya asustado voltea notando la desaparición de Chica, Puppet en el instante sube a la ventilación sin ser notado por el hombre, este voltea notando la zona despejada y corriendo hasta la oficina cerrándola con fuerza tras el. La risa de Freddy continuaba escuchándose por todo el lugar causando miedo en el hombre, este solo se apresuro en llenar una bolsa con dinero y luego irse de ese lugar.

Una vez lista la bolsa, este corre a la puerta abriéndola y notando que Bonnie estaba parado frente a el. Bonnie no tarda mucho en tomarlo de los brazos y llevarlo a la parte trasera del restaurante, Foxy esperaba en la puerta. Cuando Bonnie llega, Foxy toma la bolsa que el hombre tenía en manos y se la lleva a la oficina. Freddy y Golden estaban dentro del cuarto con un traje preparado para el hombre. En el instante, este entra en pánico e intenta zafarse del agarre del animatronico.

Una vez Bonnie llega con los otros 2 animatronicos, suelta al hombre y casi como un rayo, este sale corriendo a la cocina por donde había entrado. Chica una vez nota al hombre entrar, le golpea en la cabeza con un sarten y este cae desmayado al suelo.

Los 6 animatronicos se reúnen en la cocina notando al hombre desmayado, estos lo toman y lo amarran con una cuerda que Puppet había aparecido con su magia. Una vez hecho esto, entre todos empiezan a celebrar pues el plan había sido un éxito total.

El resto de la noche los animatronicos estuvieron celebrando y platicando de que el plan había sido todo un éxito y felicitaron a Foxy por el gran logro.

Finalmente, dieron las 6 a.m. y solo fueron unos cuantos minutos como para que llegara su jefe. Foxy no aguantaba la emoción de ver a su jefe y mostrarle lo que había conseguido, su jefe al notar lo que paso no tardo en llamar a la policía para que se lo llevaran.

El jefe una vez acaba la llamada, voltea a ver a los animatronicos -Muy bien, en verdad se merecen un premio- dice su jefe acercándose a los animatronicos.

-Gracias, pero no fue idea nuestra, fue de Foxy- dice Chica rascándose la cabeza.

-Pues tu muy bien Foxy, hiciste lo correcto- dice el jefe, Foxy se notaba emocionado pero mantuvo la calma.

-Gracias jefe- fue lo único que salio de Foxy antes de que diera la mayor sonrisa posible.

Finalmente, la policía había llegado y llevado al hombre a prisión.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, claro que Foxy no espero en contarles a los niños lo que había hecho pero como si hubiera sido una aventura de piratas.

-Que observador es Foxy, me va a ser muy útil en un futuro- dice un hombre sentado cerca de donde este Foxy contaba su historia.

-¿Crees que nos ayudaría en la misión?- pregunta un chico mas joven a lado del hombre.

-Por supuesto, esa observación que tiene nos podrá servir para acabar con nuestro problema- dice el hombre mayor poniéndose a pensar.

-Se refiere a...- dice el chico para ser interrumpido.

-Si... el se desacera de ellos- dice el hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del fanfic, aquí acabaría con Fredbear family dinner e iniciaría con Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, y por cierto, ya que pronto va a ocurrir lo de los 5 niños desaparecidos, les digo que si quieren pueden dejar la descripción de su niño y ya saben, a que animatronico pertenecerían, si no, no hay problema, yo me encargo de colocar a los niños con excepción de Chica ya ella ya tiene al suyo.<strong>

**Otra cosa, para los que disfruten de Foxica, ya tengo mi otro fanfic que va a tratar de Foxica, y si quieren otra pareja, pues ya me encargare de realizar otro fanfic que se concentre en esa pareja.**

**HORA DEL MISTERIO:**

**¿Quienes serán esos 2 hombres?**

**¿Qué planearan hacer?**

**Descubranlo próximamente en el fanfic :3**

**FlakyVickyHTF fuera, bye.**


	5. El fin de un comienzo

**Hola que tal, estoy de muy buen humor el día de hoy así que decidí mostrar mi felicidad continuando "Una vida tras la cortina" y pronto actualizar mi nuevo fic "Secretos de un amor". Ya se, quieren leer la historia y bueno, no les detengo el que la lean, pero vamos con respondiendo Reviews.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Meloetta11: Je, bueno Mel, no te apresures en saber quienes son esos 2 hombres, ya poco a poco lo vamos a ir descubriendo.**

**Fenix Lynx: Bueno, bueno, que bien que te este gustando mi fanfic, me estoy esforzando mucho por actualizar las historias, pero la tarea y todo eso no me han dejado.**

**Y bueno, hora de empezar...**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

><p>Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic: Una vida tras la cortina.<p>

CAPITULO 5: El fin de un comienzo.

**2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS...**

Ya era hora de que Fredbear family dinner cerrara, habían sido tiempos muy difíciles y tristes para los 5 animatronicos, las 2 semanas habían pasado muy rápido, era difícil dejar ir todo eso, ademas, por orden de seguridad, ellos tendrían que ser desactivados, su vida pronto acabaría...

Era el ultimo de todos los días, como recordatorio al establecimiento y los animatronicos, la empresa hizo una pequeña fiesta en el restaurante donde todos eran bienvenidos para despedir a sus animatronicos favoritos. Mucha gente asistió, esto conmovió a los 5 animatronicos pues ellos vivían y vivirán en los corazones de muchas personas.

Cuando abrió el restaurante a las 6 a.m. Se iniciaron las cartas y palabras que muchas personas querían dedicarles a los animatronicos, desde la alegría que estos les provocaban, hasta las emociones que les hacían experimentar. Le dedicaron mas palabras a Freddy que a los demás pues era el que mas tiempo tenía en el restaurante.

Estas palabras siguieron hasta las 6 p.m. que fue cuando la verdadera celebración inició. Primero se dio lugar a una fiesta donde los juegos daban lugar en el restaurante. Esto acaba a las 11 p.m. y da inicio a una balada romántica donde, como era de esperar, Chica y Foxy iniciaron con movimientos ligeros, al poco tiempo, Golden se les unió con la chica de la ultima vez, y aunque no todos se lo esperaron, Bonnie acabo siendo invitado por una chica adolescente de unos 16 años a lo mucho, ella era pelinegra con ojos azules oscuros y con un vestido casual azul oscuro, Freddy como siempre, se dedico a ser el cantante de aquella balada.

Todo llego a un punto en el que Foxy se dejo llevar por la melodía y inicio un verdadero baile de vals guiando a Chica en este (busquen cualquier baile de vals profesional para que se guíen de como mas o menos seria esto). Ellos 2 se convirtieron en el centro de atención al ser unos de los que bailaban mejor.

A las 11:30 p.m, se dio conclusión al baile e iniciar la despedida definitiva de los animatronicos, los 5 se habían colocado en el escenario donde se encontraba el piano. Los cinco se encontraban en el siguiente orden (de izquierda a derecha), Freddy, Bonnie, Golden, Chica y Foxy.

Muy bien, es hora de despedirse de nuestros queridos animatronicos- dice el ex-jefe de los animatronicos. Todas las personas en el momento se entristecieron pues sabían que no existirían animatronicos como ellos -Oh, vamos, no estén tristes, vamos a concederles una gran sonrisa por todo el tiempo que nos alegraron- dice el hombre animando a todos en el restaurante -Denles un gran aplauso a nuestros animatronicos como gratitud de todos estos años de servicio que nos han dado- todo el publico empezaron a gritar y agradecer por todo lo que los 5 habían hecho. Para este punto, los 5 ya se sentían felices, sentían como si fueran a llorar, pero al ser animatronicos, no podían.

-Chicos, hay que inclinarnos como en los teatros- dice Freddy para lo que todos asienten y en el instante, se inclinan todos abrazados por el hombro para agradecer el entusiasmo de las personas. Los animatronicos una vez acabado esta acción, empezaron a saludar y agradecer al publico toda su atención y aprecio que tenían hacía ellos.

-Bueno, que conmovedor es esto, pero no podemos despedirlos así- dice su ex-jefe cerrando las cortinas. Detrás de estas, los 5 animatronicos se vistieron elegantes, los 4 hombres del grupo iban ahora de traje y la única chica del grupo, iba de un bello vestido color rosa el cual le hacía resaltar mucho.

-Listos chicos- dice Freddy para lo que todos asienten. Este le da la indicación a su ex-jefe y se abren las cortinas dando lugar a los 5 elegantes animatronicos. Freddy con su micrófono en mano, se puso enfrente del grupo para hablar.

-Gracias a todos ustedes por darnos esta tan bella despedida, en verdad nos han conmovido mas de lo que ya estábamos, son un publico espectacular en todo este tiempo y a pesar de que ya nos vayamos tal vez para siempre, siempre permanezcamos en sus corazones- concluye Freddy para regresar al grupo.

Su ex-jefe se coloca frente de ellos -Ahora yo voy a dedicar unas palabras...- dice su ex para luego voltear a ver a los animatronicos -... Chicos, se que este es el adiós, pues regresen o no, yo no podre volver aquí pues me iré a otro país, así que con lo que viene de mi corazón, les diré que han sido los mejores amigos que e tenido en mi larga vida, ustedes me han demostrado el poder sentir sin la necesidad de ser un ser de carne y hueso, me han mostrado el amor y la amistad que uno te puede ofrecer, y ahora que ya no los volveré a ver, solo les quiero decir... Gracias- concluye para luego empezar a llorar mientras sonreía.

El toque de la media noche dio lugar, era la hora de cerrar para siempre Fredbear family dinner. Todos antes de irse, le dedicaron una ultima despedida a los animatronicos y luego, se retiraron.

Los 5 se quedaron solos sabiendo que al llegar el amanecer, ellos serían desactivados probablemente para siempre (aunque sabemos que no es así). Al saber su destino, los 5 no pudieron evitar entristecerse por ello hasta que Freddy decide acabar con tan triste escena.

-Ok chicos, basta de sentirse así, no debemos pasar estos últimos momentos así, hay que estar felices por estar juntos, ahora, aprovechemos y hagamos lo que no pudimos hacer en este tiempo- dice Freddy animando todo el asunto.

-Yaaar, tienes razón capi, aprovechemos estos momentos para divertirnos- dice Foxy. Chica en el momento da una risita por el comportamiento animado de Foxy.

Golden en el momento se acerco un poco a Chica y en un susurro -Te gusta ¿Verdad?- luego empieza a reír. Esto molesto por primera vez a Chica y le provoco un gran sonrojo, Golden nota esto y nuevamente en un susurro -Awww, si te gusta- dice en tono burlón. Esto saco de quicio a Chica aplicándole un buen puñetazo en el rostro a Golden -¡Cállate jodido oso!- grita Chica para lo que todos voltearon a ver a Chica y al adolorido Golden.

-Okey... y como les decía...- dice Bonnie notando lo nerviosa que se había puesto Chica -... ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dice Bonnie para lo que todos se pusieron pensativos.

-¿Alguna idea?- dice Puppet llegando de su escondite, todos los demás negaron y siguieron pensando. Bonnie de repente dio un suspiro grande -No me iré sin antes ganarle a Foxy en furcitas- dice Bonnie señalando a Foxy con su dedo.

-¿Sigues con eso Marinero?- dice Foxy ya un poco frustrado pues en todas las veces que intentaron competir, el siempre ganaba.

-Si, no lo dejare hasta ganarte aunque sea una vez- dice Bonnie decidido, Foxy solo giro los ojos y prosiguió a complacer el capricho de su amigo -Esta bien, pero es la ultima vez que lo hacemos- dice Foxy sentándose en una silla siendo seguido por el grupo. Ambos se colocaron en posición, Freddy tomo las manos de los dos uniéndolas.

-3... 2... 1... AHORA!- dice Freddy iniciando con la competencia. Foxy no ponía mucha fuerza, no la necesitaba, era obvio que era mas fuerte que Bonnie, mientras tanto, Bonnie trataba con todas sus fuerzas.

-mmmm... también es muy fuerte- dice un hombre (el ya mencionado en el capitulo anterior), el mas joven lo mira.

-Pero es muy apegado a sus amigos, ¿en verdad cree que pueda?- dice el mas joven con duda. El mas grande lo voltea a ver -Claro que si, solo hay que arreglar un poco su sistema y listo, después de todo...- dice el adulto con una sonrisa maliciosa -... Foxy es mi favorito- concluye riendo cada vez mas.

Después de media hora de intentar, Chica había preparado Pizza anunciando el llamado -Prepare pizza, ¿Quien quiere?- dice Chica para lo que Foxy baja de súbito el brazo del pobre conejo el cual ya había caído al suelo. Foxy corre hasta Chica y como un perro, saca la lengua mirando la pizza. Freddy, Golden y Puppet caminaron a donde Chica y Foxy, el cual ya estaba devorando un pedazo de pizza, toman una rebanada y luego se sientan.

Bonnie se levanta un poco aturdido y luego va a comer junto con sus amigos. Todo iba bien, platicaban de cosas que habían ocurrido en el día, tales como el baile, la fiesta y algunas sorpresas que se llevaron, ya que Puppet se había hecho pasar por un joven, estuvo en todo el rato con los demás.

Pasaron una hora hablando y riendo por muchas cosas hasta que un ruido desconcierta a todos.

-_¿Tan rápido es hora de divertirse?-_dice la voz en la cabeza de Freddy. El empieza a tener curiosidad y hace la pregunta -¿Qué fue eso?- dice Freddy en un susurro.

-_Son visitas-_ dice la voz en la mente de Bonnie. Antes de que Bonnie dijera algo, una voz se alcanza a escuchar a lo lejos en donde antes se encontraba la oficina.

-_IT'S ME-_ se escucha, todos incluyendo a Puppet se desconcertaron. Foxy fue el primero en acercarse lentamente a donde la oficina -¿Hola?- dice Foxy pero solo recibió como respuesta la misma frase -_IT'S ME- _el ya estaba angustiado pero prosiguió con lo que tenía de valor.

El se asoma a la oficina, no había nada solo una tarjeta. El se acerca cuidadosamente y toma la carta "_Mira arriba de ti"_ decía la carta, Foxy se alerto y rápidamente se alejo mirando hacía arriba, no vio nada, solo la frase _IT'S ME_. El detiene el paso mirando confundido la frase hasta que escucha a sus amigos acercarse, el voltea a verlos y les comenta que no había sido nada, los otros 5 se calman y luego regresan al comedor. Foxy hecha un vistazo antes de alejarse con sus amigos.

**NAV/FOXY (extrañe hacer eso).**

Me alarme, esperaba mas el que alguien estuviera sobre mi, incluso espere mas ver algo horrible, pero solo vi esa frase, conozco el ingles, se que decía "_Soy yo"_ pero me confunde eso, de ¿quien se trataba?, no podía salir de ese pensamiento, ni me di cuenta que ya me había pasado de la mesa donde nos habíamos quedado. Choque con la pared y salí de ese pensamiento, confundido, miro a mi alrededor y noto a mis amigos confusos.

-¿Estas bien Foxy?- me pregunto Freddy. Yo solo me relaje -Si, solo que estaba pensando y me perdí- dije acercándome con los demás y tomando asiento a lado de Puppet y Bonnie.

_-Que zorrito tan mas misterioso, me sorprende que no les haya dicho- _escuche levemente de Bonnie, solo que era mas gruesa la voz, yo solo lo mire con extrañes. Creo que el lo noto.

-Y Foxy...- me dice recargándose en su silla Bonnie -... ¿qué es lo que viste en la oficina?- yo me sorprendí, no sabía que decir, la verdad o la mentira, preferí mentir.

-Nada, solo un papel en el suelo- dije pero note que ni Bonnie ni Freddy me creyeron.

-_Ni lo intenten-_ escuche esta vez por parte de Freddy solo que mas grave. Freddy noto mi mirada curiosa -Foxy ¿por qué no nos quieres decir que es lo que viste?- me dijo Freddy para lo que yo entre en pánico.

-_Lo tienen acorralado_- escuche por parte de Bonnie. No se exactamente por que, pero el pánico me gano y tuve un fuerte corto circuito y perdí la consciencia.

**NAV/NORMAL.**

Foxy en el momento tuvo un corto circuito golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su rostro. Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos.

_-Creo que fue mucha presión-_ dice la voz en la cabeza de Freddy. Chica se le quedo viendo al cuerpo inmóvil de Foxy, Puppet y Golden hicieron lo mismo. Bonnie se dispuso a verificar que había ocurrido abriendo una pequeña apertura en la espalda de Foxy, se habían desconectado unos cables pero eso era todo. Bonnie tomo los cables y luego los re-conecto. Una vez hecho esto, cierra la espalda de Foxy y luego lo enciende.

Era inevitable, se escucho la energía restablecerse. Foxy en el momento levanto la cabeza abriendo los ojos y estos mostrarse negro, como si fueran los del endoesqueleto. Todos se asustaron, como podía ser posible eso, pero Freddy fue el primer valiente.

-¿F-Foxy, e-estas bien?- dice temeroso para lo que Foxy lo voltea a ver. Freddy entro en pánico en el momento.

-_IT'S ME-_ dice Foxy para luego volver a dar con el corto circuito y nuevamente golpear su cabeza con la mesa, a los pocos segundos, Foxy se vuelve a encender ya normal pero confuso, el da un quejido -¿Qué paso?- dice sobándose la cabeza. Todos lo veían con temor, incluso se habían alejado de la mesa, Foxy solo estaba confundido -Em... ¿Hice algo malo?- dice Foxy notando esto.

-_¿Que a caso no le vas a decir Freddy?-_ dice la voz de Freddy, este se calma a punto de responder pero Foxy fue el primero en hablar -¿Decirme qué?- dice Foxy con indiferencia, Freddy se sorprendió, pero prefirió no decir nada. Finalmente, Chica fue la que hablo primero.

-Es que, tuviste un corto circuito, Bonnie intento repararte pero cuando te levantaste, tenías los ojos negros, luego dijiste "_IT'S ME"_ y luego tuviste otro corto circuito- dice Chica un poco tímida. Foxy se sobresalto ante lo ultimo que hizo.

-_¿Por qué habré dicho eso? esa palabra no a abandonado mi mente desde que la vi en el techo- _piensa Foxy sin comprender lo sucedido.

El se levanta de la mesa -Tengo que revisar algo- dice y luego se va a donde la oficina. Todos los siguieron entrando a la oficina y notando que estaba vacía. Foxy no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí pensando en lo que pasaba.

-Chicos...- dice para lo que todos prestan atención -... ¿me podrían dejar solo un momento?- dice Foxy sin dirigir la mirada. Ninguno dijo algo, solo se fueron. Foxy solo miraba perdidamente la pared mientras pensaba.

-_IT'S ME-_ se vuelve a escuchar solo que esta vez venía de atrás de Foxy. Este se sobresalta volteando...

-¿Qué creen que le pase a Foxy? ya no actúa como antes- dice Chica un poco desanimada.

-No lo se, pero no debe ser nada bueno- dice Golden sin dejar de poner una pose pensadora.

_-Regresen-_ dicen ambas voces para lo que los 2 animatronicos voltean. Un gran grito por parte de Foxy se escucha para lo que todos los demás se alarmaron.

-¡Foxy!- grita Chica siendo la primera en empezar a correr a donde la oficina. Los demás la siguen para llegar finalmente y toparse con que Foxy ya no estaba. Chica entra en pánico y con desesperación, empieza a buscar en todo el cuarto.

Freddy se acerca -Chica- dice pero la mencionada no le hace caso -¡Chica!- dice un poco mas fuerte pero era la misma respuesta -¡Chica!- esta vez grita Freddy para lo que Chica detiene su búsqueda.

-El no esta aquí- dice Freddy calmando a Chica. Ella no paraba de mirar a todos lados buscando una entrada o algo.

-_Vayan a la parte trasera-_dice la voz de Bonnie. El camina hasta Freddy tocándole el hombro.

-Vamos a la parte trasera- dice el casi en un susurro. Freddy suelta a Chica y luego atiende a la sugerencia de Bonnie.

-Ok, siganme- dice Freddy caminando a la puerta y saliendo del cuarto seguido de todos los demás animatronicos. Ninguno hablo, solo siguieron adelante hasta llegar a la parte trasera. Freddy abre la puerta notando a Foxy sentado en una mesa totalmente apagado.

_-Te sugiero no acercarte, no todo es lo que parece-_ dice la voz de Freddy.

-Foxy- dice Chica apunto de acercarse pero es detenida por Freddy.

-No, espera, hay algo mal- dice Freddy, Chica ante esto se molesta pero prefirió no decir nada.

Un gruñido por parte de Foxy se empieza a escuchar, todos se asustaron.

-_Corran-_ dice la voz de Bonnie y Freddy indicándoles el peligro que en el momento se presento.

-¡Rápido, salgan de aquí!- grita Freddy cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Todos se alejan con excepción de Freddy el cual atranca la puerta con lo que podía. Apunto se correr y alejarse con sus amigos, Foxy rompe una ventana de la puerta tomando el brazo de Freddy.

-_Vamos Freddy, ¿No quieres jugar?- _dice Foxy con una voz muy tétrica (como el de amnesia). Freddy no pudo evitarlo, tenía miedo y en un intento desesperado por liberarse, golpea a Foxy aturdiendolo y librando su brazo.

-¿Ahora que?- dice Chica sumamente asustada. Freddy la mira igualmente con miedo, era evidente que no sabía que hacer. Foxy intentaba derribar la puerta golpeando con fuerza hasta que rompe el seguro de esta. Foxy sale del cuarto mostrando los mismos ojos de la otra vez.

_-Freddy, no te gustara lo que te diré, pero la única forma de liberarlo es apagandolo manualmente- _dice la voz de Freddy, este traga saliva.

-Chicos, necesito que lo distraigan- dice Freddy corriendo lejos de Foxy.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Bonnie entrando en pánico.

-_Tranquilo, el sabe que hacer-_ dice la voz de Bonnie.

_-Vamos conejito, es hora de jugar- _dice Foxy acercándose lentamente.

-Hey Foxy, deja a Bugs Bonny en paz- grita Chica llamando la atención de Foxy.

-_Esta bien linda, iré primero por Puppet-_ dice Foxy cambiando a su objetivo.

-No se vale, ¿por qué yo?- dice Puppet totalmente lleno de pánico. Foxy no tarda ni un segundo saltando al ataque contra Puppet, este en el momento lo esquiva.

-¡A la oficina!- grita Bonnie para lo que Puppet no tarda en dirigirse a ella. Foxy al notar su dirección, da un salto colocándose enfrente de Puppet. Freddy se ocultaba en la oscuridad del pasillo, una vez nota la oportunidad de poder apagar a Foxy, corre tomando el interruptor de Foxy y apagandolo. Este en el instante cae en el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- dice Chica acercándose a Foxy.

-No lo se...- dice Freddy encendiendo al zorro -... pero no debió ser nada bueno- dice para pararse con los brazos cruzados.

Foxy se enciende un tanto adolorido -¿Qué paso?- Freddy le ayuda a levantarse.

-Foxy, ya dinos la verdad, ¿que fue lo que viste y por que querías que te dejáramos solo?- dice Freddy para lo que Foxy nuevamente entra en pánico pero esta vez les diría la verdad.

-Esta bien, les digo...- dice Foxy para contarles lo que paso.

**FLASHBACK.**

-Tengo que revisar algo- dice y luego se va a donde la oficina. Todos los siguieron entrando a la oficina y notando que estaba vacía. Foxy no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí pensando en lo que pasaba.

-Chicos...- dice para lo que todos prestan atención -... ¿me podrían dejar solo un momento?- dice Foxy sin dirigir la mirada. Ninguno dijo algo, solo se fueron. Foxy solo miraba perdidamente la pared mientras pensaba.

-_IT'S ME-_ se vuelve a escuchar solo que esta vez venía de atrás de Foxy. Este se sobresalta volteando, y notando a un hombre vestido de color morado con una gran sonrisa. Foxy escucha pasos provenientes de su parte trasera, este voltea notando a un chico mas joven con la misma ropa, solo que de un color mas claro. Un fuerte choque eléctrico proveniente del hombre mas grande, hace que Foxy grite y pierda la conciencia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-Eso es todo lo que recuerdo- dice Foxy con la cabeza baja.

-_No puedo creer que así de rápido valla a iniciar el juego-_ dice la voz de Bonnie. Foxy nota que ninguno le había puesto atención a lo que el había escuchado, solo el propio Bonnie.

-¿Cual juego?- dice Foxy nervioso de la respuesta. Bonnie reacciono al instante pero Chica había sido la primera en hablar.

-¿Juego?¿De que hablas?- dice Chica dudosa. Foxy dudo de que lo que había escuchado era real hasta que nuevamente escucho la voz de parte de Freddy.

-_Tu amigo es curioso, creo que nos puede escuchar-_ Freddy se sobre salto ante lo mencionado.

-¡¿Y tu que ocultas Freddy?!- dice Foxy repentinamente. Freddy dudo en decir la verdad.

-_¿Le vas a decir?-_ dice la voz de Freddy.

-No te hagas Bonnie, tu sabes también que son esas voces- dice Foxy para lo que Bonnie también duda de decir la verdad.

_-Foxy, de seguro me escuchas y de una vez te digo que solo tu y Freddy me escuchan, pero mantelo en secreto- _dice la voz de Freddy. Foxy se relaja pero decide pensar a solas.

-Necesito estar a solas, sea lo que sea, debo pensar- dice Foxy caminando a la oficina, pero es detenido por una polluela.

-Foxy, ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? Ya no eres como antes- dice Chica preocupada por su amigo.

-Yo tampoco lo se, por eso necesito pensar- dice Foxy soltándose del agarre de su amiga y siguiendo su camino.

-¿Qué ocultas?- dice Chica en un susurro. Las campanas de las 6 a.m. iniciaron su toque para lo que Foxy detiene su avance y voltea a ver a los demás.

-¿Ya son las 6?- dice Chica sobresaltada -No quiero...- ella empieza a llorar (no se que, pero la cosa es que anda llorando) -... ¡No quiero que me apaguen!- grita arrodillándose y llorando con mas fuerza. Foxy no pudo evitarlo, corrió hasta ella abrazandola.

-Ya, ya no llores, ya veras que no sera por mucho- dice Foxy recargando la cabeza de Chica en su pecho. Esta no paraba de llorar, solo abrazo a Foxy con fuerza. Foxy no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no le gustaba verla triste, como ultimo plan para consolar a su amiga, con su mano empezó acariciar la cabeza de Chica con delicadeza. Había funcionado, ella se empezó a calmar.

Al poco rato, los 5 animatronicos ya se encontraban en el escenario esperando a que los apagaran, Freddy y los demás conversaban, Chica seguía abrazando a Foxy pues seguía llorando levemente. Finalmente, los encargados habían llegado, Chica se separo de Foxy esperando el que la apagaran.

Golden había sido el primero en ser apagado, después siguió Bonnie y Freddy.

-Foxy...- susurra Chica, este la ve -... te quiero mucho- dice para lo que Foxy le sonríe -Yo igual- dice para luego ver a Chica ser apagada y luego el.

-Los veo el próximo año- dice Puppet ocultándose en la oscuridad del restaurante.

-¿Cuanto mas hay que espera?- dice el chico vestido de un color lila.

El mayor da una leve risa -Hasta el año entrante- el menor le sonríe y luego ambos se van del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí con el capitulo 5 de Una vida tras las cortinas, espero les haya gustado aunque improvise en la parte donde Foxy es atacado por los 2 hombres, bueno, ya que no e tenido tiempo por varías cosas imprevistas en esta semana, no estoy segura de cuando actualizare los demás fanfics pero espero que no sea mucho.<strong>

**Bueno, hora del suspenso...**

**¿Quienes son esos hombres?**

**¿Qué le esta pasando a Foxy?**

**¿Cual sera el plan de los 2 hombres?**

**Descubranlo próximamente...**

**FlakyVickyHTF se despide desde un traje de Bonnie. Bye.**


End file.
